Adicto ¿A ella?
by lunaperlada
Summary: Sasuke es un chico serio, inexpresivo y antisocial, con un problema de adicción a la heroína.   Sakura es una chica amable, dulce, amigable que quiere ayudarlo.  Llegan a tener una relación a escondidas que para él se convierte en su  mas grande adicció
1. Chapter 1

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capitulo editado, siento l confusión con lo que pasó con Ino, fue un olvido mío n_nU**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Adicto… ¿A ella?**

**Cap I**

**Un nuevo inquilino **

-Sakura, ya sabes, esta tarde vendrá a nuestra casa el nuevo chico- decia la doctora Haruno Sakuno de 43 años, es doctora psiquiatrita en el centro de rehabilitación para adolescentes con adicciones de la ciudad de Tokio, muy respetada en toda la ciudad por tener éxito con sus pacientes.

Su tecnica consiste en llevar a los pacientes mas problemáticos del centro y hacerles seguimiento de cerca.

A lo largo de su carrera, ha llevado a muchos chicos y chicas con problemas de adiccion y alcohol a su casa, donde desde hace 3 años, su hija Sakura le ayuda con lo básico pero mas importante, vigilarlos mientras su madre esta en el hospital.

-Claro ma´, los espero- dijo la chica de cabellos rosas lo traia en corte carré, de ojos verdes y piel blanca- cuidate si?- se despidio de su madre y fue a limpiar, recoger y decorar el nuevo cuarto del chico.

La habitación era bastante grande, una cama matrimonial en medio, dos mesitas de noche a cada lado de ella, un gran armario con puerta corrediza, el baño espacioso y la gran ventana que por medidas de seguridad, tenia rejas por fuera.

Sakura sacudio cada rincon de la habitación, limpio bien el piso y cambio las sabanas blancas de la cama por unas azul Marino que olian muy bien.

Limpio el baño, el armario vacio y le quito el polvo a la ventana.

Hace mucho tiempo, o mas bien año y medio, que la ultima paciente ocupo ese cuarto, por desgracia nada termino bien para ella, no resistio los 5 meses que estuvo alli, y se suicido, cortandose las venas de sus manos…

-Ay… Ino- suspiro Sakura al recordar a la chica.

Ya todo estaba listo para el chico nuevo, toda la habitación olia bien, y tenia buen aspecto.

-Soy genial- rio para luego ir a su habitación, que por cierto, esta frente a esa, desde que comenzo a ayudar a su madre, se mudo a esa habitación, por si el paciente hacia ruido, ella iria a ver que pasaba.

-no vendra todavía- dijo al ver su reloj, que marcaba las 4:00pm.

Se tumbo en la cama y se fue quedando dormida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-se que te gustara mi casa, mi hija te caera bien- decia alegremente la Dr. Haruno mientras conducia.

El chico no hablaba, solo tenia su vista clavada en la ventana del auto.

-trabajaremos en esto- dijo refiriendose a al chico ignorandola.

Dio un suspiro y continuo conduciendo.

Se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo. Para después seguir el camino.

Ella seguia hablando y hablando, lo hacia para qu su paciente dijera algo, pero nada.

Luego de un rato de tratar de que el chico hablara… por fin llegaron a la casa.

-bien, aquí estamos- la casa quedaba alejado del hospital y cerca de la ciudad.

La doctora bajo seguido del chico. Ella abrio la puerta de su casa y entro.

-No piensas quedarte ahí o si?- dio al ver que el chico no entraba. El entro mirandola con cara de asesino, lo que a la doctora no le afecto.

-que lindo- dijo con una sonrisa, el fruncio el ceño.

-Bienvenidos!- dijo alegremente Sakura, quien venia bajando las escaleras, con un Short de jean no muy corto, una camisa negra sin mangas y unas converse corte bajo del mismo color, su cabello lo traia elegantemente peinado, la hacia ver hermosa ese corte.

-Hola hoja!- saludo su madre, mientras que el ni la miro, tenia su vista clavada en la nada.

Ella se paro frente a el.

-Soy Sakura- dijo extendiendole la mano, el la ignoro, ni siquiera la miro-claro, ya veo- dijo apartando su mano.

-El es Uchiha Sasuke - dijo la doctora sabiendo que el no contestaria.

-Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar Sasuke-kun- dijo alegremente, el fruncio el ceño.

El celular de Sakuno comenzo a sonar.

-si dime Tsunade-

-"ven rapido al hospital… uno de tus pacientes acaba de escapar"- dijo la directora del hospital

-Como que escapo?- dijo alterada Sakura la miraba con atención

-"No esta por ninguna parte, ven antes de que oscurezca y se nos haga mas deficil la busqueda!"- estaba molesta

-Claro, enseguda voy para alla- colgó-Sakura…

-Ve ma´, te necesitan- dijo con una sonrisa- No te preocupes por Sasuke-kun si?

-Gracias hija, volvere en cuanto pueda- dio para luego irse.

Sasuke se quedo parado en la entrada sin hacer o decir algo

-Ehmmm… ven te mostrare tu habitación- se acerco a las escaleras.

El no la miro y tampoco se movio.

-y tus cosas?- pregunto, no por sus cosas, ya su madre las habia traido en la mañana, solo lo dijo para que hablara-mmm?

Nada…

-bueno, en ese caso… quieres comer algo? O ya cenaste?- eran las 6:40pm supuso que aun no habia comido

Nada…

-Oye… Es contigo con quien hablo…- dijo pasando su mano frente a el.

Por fin la miró, pero en sus ojos se veia el odio, el dolor y la desesperacion al maximo.

Tenia unos hermosos ojos negros, los cuales estaban rojos por ser un drogadicto, sin embargo a ella le gusto esos oscuros y misteriosos ojos.

-Quieres callarte- susurró por fin el chico en todo este rato, su voz era ronca y varonil.

Sakura levanto una ceja y salio una pequeña carcajada incredula de su boca.

-Valla… por fin dijiste… algo- dijo riendo-Es un buen comienzo… dime tienes hambre?- dijo mas animada.

Otra vez fue ignorada. Ella dio un suspiro.

-de acuerdo ven, tu habitación esta por aquí- subio sin esperar a que el chico lo hiciera, a ver si asi la seguia, y fue una buena idea, pues Sasuke comenzo a caminar.

Ella lo espero al final de las escaleras hasta que el termino de subirlas.

-Bien, por aquí- camino un poco seguido por el, hasta llegar a la primera habitación a la derecha.

-Es aquí, te va a gustar, yo misma la decore!- dijo emocionada, mas el chico solo entro y cerro la puerta en la cara de Sakura.

-De nada - dio ironicamente- ire a buscar tu cena esta bien?- dijo alto para que el la escuchara, y como cosa rara el no respondio-Si- se respondio ella misma

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Entro a la habitación, no presto atención a nada, solo se tumbo en la cama mirando al techo.

-iré a buscar tu cena esta bien?- escucho a la chica decir, fruncio el ceño, que chica tan molesta era.

Dio media vuelta para quedar de espaldas a la puerta.

Estaba frustrado, necesitaba un poco, tan solo un poco para olvidar…

Comenzo a temblar y sudar, de verdad necesitaba un poco o terminaria volviendose loco.

Estuvo unos minutos asi, hasta que escucho unos golpes en la puerta, era la chica molesta, que no podia dejarlo en paz y ya?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Metio la comida en el microondas por unos minutos, y cuando estuvo lista subio a la habitación del chico, toco un par de veces y al no recibir respuesta, entró

El estaba de espaldas.

-Sasuke-kun… aquí esta tu cena-dijo

El no contesto.

"recuerda que tienen que comer… Asi tengas que obligarlos"- recordo las palabras de su madre.

-"de lo contrario su ansiedad aumentara"- termino de completar lo que recordo.

-No me ire hasta que comas!- dijo en tono autoritario

El volteo de golpe y se levanto

-Quieres cerrar tu maldita boca de una vez!- estaba alterado

Ella sonrio dulcemente, lo que hizo que la rabia del chico aumentara.

-Vete! Dejame solo!- no paraba de gritar.

-No me callare, no me ire lo que significa que no te dejare solo- dijo serenamente con una sonrisa.

El iva a protestar, pero de verdad tenia hambre.

-Cometelo todo, esa sera la unica forma que me valla de aquí- le extendio la bandeja, habia preparado ramen, arroz y te de manzanilla para que el pusiera dormir bien.

El lo dudo un momento, pero por fin tomo la bandeja, si esa era la unica manera de deshacerse de ella, entonces lo haria.

Comio poco a poco, mientras ella lo veia atentamente sentada a su lado.

Al terminar le dio de mala gana la bandeja a la chica.

-Perfecto!- dijo emocionada- ahora tienes que tomar esta pastilla que me dejo mama- ella extendio una pastilla, el la volvio a mirar con rabia se la arranco de las manos y se la tomo.

La volvio a mirar como hace un rato, a lo que ella volvio a sonreir.

-He visto miradas mas aterradoras que esa- dijo- asi que tendras que esforzarte para intimidarme- sonrio dulcemente para luego salir de la habitación.

-Buenas noches Sasuke-kun- volvio a sonreir y salio dejando al chico enojado.

El solo Frunció el ceño…

"Que molesta es"-penso para volverse a tirar en la cama…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap II**

**Desesperación… Heroína…**

Estaba un chico, de cabello naranja y de tez blanca, esperaba impasiente a las afueras de una bodega abandonada en la ciudad.

Se veia nervioso, miraba a todas partes, con paranoia

-Estas drogado?- preguntó como si nada una chica pelirojo con anteojos-Oye juugo, te estoy hablando- dijo Karin al no recibir respuesta del chico.

El la miro.

-Sabes que necesito un poco Karin- dijo nervioso

-Ya se, pero tendrás que esperarte… Ya no me quedaron "el" solo me dio una dotacion para Sasuke-kun- dijo sonriendo

-Karin por favor, la necesito- estaba mas nervioso que antes

-Lo siento Juugo, será para la proxima.-entro a la bodega dejando al nervioso chico parado frente a las puertas.

Entro a la gran bodega, donde habian 2 hombres.

-Quien era Karin- dijo el tipo de piel palida y ojos tenebrosos.

-Juugo, vino a buscar un poco…- haciendo un gesto con la cabeza dirigiendose a las manos del otro.

-Ya veo, asi que finalmente escapó- rio maliciosamente- en fin, esta misma tarde ire a ver a Sasuke-kun.

-Puedo ir contigo tío- dijo Karin esperanzada

-No, tu solo quedate aquí, hoy vendran más clientes para ti- dijo saliendo de la bodega, seguido del otro tipo, que al parecer es su guardaespaldas…

-para donde quiere que lo lleve ahora señor?- dijo el chofer, una vez que estaba en su porshe negro

-Al hospital de rehabilitación de Tokio, tengo algunoas cosas que hacer alla.

-Esta bien- le abrio la puerta, para luego subir y comenzar a conducir.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Habia dormido poco, los recuerdos de su vida no lo dejaban en paz.

Su vida esta llena de sufrimiento y dolor… Y para completar, estaba ahí, en una casa como si fuera prisionero, con una tipa soberbia que lo unico que queria era seguir haciendose famosa, haciendole creer a todo el mundo que lo "ayudo"..

Como si eso fuera posible…

Se dio una ducha, para luego cambiarse, no pretendia salir de su habitación pues afuera lo esperaba aquella chica molesta y de voz chillona.

Fruncio el ceño al recordar sus palabras.

"-He visto miradas mas aterradoras que esa… asi que tendras que esforzarte para intimidarme"

Apreto los puños, necesitaba un poco…

"él" dijo que vendría con una dósis cada semana solo para él.

Estaba tan nervioso, sudoroso y la cabeza le dolia, pero el se lo prometio.

"

vas a estar bien, yo te ayudare a sentirte mejor Sasuke-kun" recordo las palabras de su "medico"

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, pasado unos minutos, escucho los golpes en la puerta.

No la abrió pues sabia que de todas formas ella entraria sin permiso.

-Buenos dias Sasuke-kun!- saludo la sonriente pelirosa-Como te sientes hoy?... dormiste bien?- Sasuke solo miraba la ventana- tu desayuno esta listo!- decia emocionada.

Nada…. Ni una mirada…. Ella dio un suspiro.

-Oye… Mirame…- se acerco a el y se agachó, mirandolo desde abajo.

El la miro, no estaba furioso, pero si le causaba una gran molestia, ella es tan fastidiosa.

-Por que no bajas a comer conmigo?- el volteo a ver la ventana de nuevo-Bien-se levantó para luego salir de la habitación, el dio un suspiro lleno de fastidio.

Por fin lo deja en paz… Aunque esa sensación duro poco al ver la puerta abrirse, dejandola ver a ella entrar con la bandeja en manos.

-Si no quieres bajar a desayunar… el desayuno subira a ti…- dijo sonriente colocando la bandeja en una de las mesitas de noche- Ven, come un poco…

-No tengo hambre- dijo secamente en susurro, sin mirarla.

-Ah si?... –se agacho de nuevo frente a el-El punto es que… Yo no pregunte si tenias hambre o no.. Dije que comieras un poco- sonrio, aunque su voz, tomo un tono mandon.

El la miro realmente molesto, quien se cree esta chiquilla para darle ordenes?

Ella ensancho su sonrisa… eso lo molesto aun mas.

-Ya te dije… esa mirada… No me intimida… Esfuerzate!- golpeo con su puño el hombro del chico.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

La tomó fuertemente de la muñeca izquierda, haciendo que su mano se tornara roja por el acumulamiento de sangre.

La levanto bruscamente, lo que hizo que la misma sonara, ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

El la pegó contra la pared, en su mirada estaba la furia presente.

Pero su furia cambio a desconsierto al verla sonreir.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que comas tan solo un poco- sonreia, aunque sus ojos se veian húmedos, producto del dolor de su muñeca rota.

El se relajó y la solto… ella lo miró dulcemente.

-Hagas lo que hagas… No te temeré…- el la miró sorprendido- Supongo que es una costumbre que todos te teman no?- sonrió de nuevo.

-Solo… mantén tu boca cerrada…-Susurró.

-Ok… Si eso te hace sentir mejor…- se encogió de hombros- pero no me iré hasta que termines, esta bien?...- sonrió

Él solo comio lo que pudo para luego darle la estupida bandeja a Sakura, la cual la recibió solo con su mano derecha, pues la otra le dolía muchisimo.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun- dijo para salir de alli, antes de hacerlo se detuvo de golpe-Ah… lo habia olvidado-el no la miró-mi habitación es la del frente, si necesitas algo, solo toca puerta si?- dijo esperando respuesta, la cual obviamente no recibió-Bueno, a las 10:30am vendré a darte tus medicamentos- salió dejandolo pensativo.

"hagas lo que hagas… No te temeré"

Esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, era la primera vez que alguien le decia eso…

Por ese rato, olvido por completo sus ansias de consumir..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Buenos días, Dra. Haruno- saludo cordialmente

-Buenos dias Dr. Orochimaru- ella tenia grandes ojeras, habian buscado en toda la noche a su pasiente, al cual no encontraron

-Te vez cansada- en tono actuadamente preocupado

-si, es solo que Juugo escapó- dijo seria- nunca tuve problemas con él…- estaba enojada con ella misma.

-Oh, en serio? Que lastima- en su mirada se veia el sinismo- yo vine a ver a Sasuke-kun- cambio de tema.

-Uchiha? No lo sabia?- lo miró

-Saber que?- dijo sin entender

-Ayer lo llevé conmigo a mi casa- dijo como si nada- por cierto no he llamado a Sakura a ver como se está portando- dijo más para ella qjue para el.

-Asi que está en tu casa eh?- dijo un poco molesto

-Si, disculpe tengo que seguir buscando a Juugo…

-Oye… puedo pasar a visitarlo?-dijo

-Si, claro, después de todo fue pasiente tuyo antes que mio no?- dijo para dejarlo alli.

-Claro…- salio a toda prisa a su auto- llevame a la casa de haruno.

-Si señor- y salieron.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Sasuke-kun- toco un par de veces mas, y como él no respondió, decidó entrar-Oh lo siento!- es solo traia una toalla, de su tórax caian gotas que provenían de su cabello-Emmm…. S…solo traje… tu.. pas..tilla- estaba entretenida con el bello cuerpo del Uchiha.

Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de la cara de pervertida que debía tener.

-Tómatela si?- se la entregó para salir rapidamente del cuarto.

Al salir, dio un gran suspiro.

El no prestó la más minima atención a la chica, solo se fijo en la pastilla que tenia entre sus manos, lo penso unos momentos y se dirigio al baño, donde la arrojó al lavabo, dejandola correr con el agua.

No estaba dispuesto a seguir tomando ese medicamento.

Luego de vestirse se tumbo en la cama… unos minutos después, escucho el timbre de la casa. No le prestó atención.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba lavando los platos sucios, cuando escucho el timbre sonar un par de veces.

Abrió y se encontró con unos horribles ojos amarillos.

-Hola- saludó el hombre

-H…hola- no podía quitarle la mirada de los ojos, sacudió su cabeza-Digame

-Soy el Dr. Orochimaru, trabajo con tu madre- dijo alegremente

-Ah! Claro, he oido de usted… Pase- se hizo a un lado para que el "doctor" pasase- Mi madre esta en el hospital…

-Lo se, solo vine a ver como le esta yendo a Sasuke-kun…

-A sasuke-kun? Por que?- eso lo dijo sin querer el rió

-Yo fui su primer doctor, asi que quiero ver su progreso- explicó

-ah ya veo… entonces venga conmigo- se levantó e hizo un gesto con su mano invitandolo a subir las escaleras.

-Gracias- dijo el.

Al estar en la puerta, ella tocó un par de veces.

-Sasuke-kun! Alguien vino a verte- dijo desde afuera.

-Parece que duerme…

-Creame, no lo hace- el levantó una ceja, ella solo abrió la puerta, gracias a dios ya se habia vestido.

Estaba acostado en la cama viendo el techo.

-Sasuke-kun, el Dr. Orochimaru vino a verte- dijo alegremente

El al escuchar aquel nombre se levantó de golpe.

-Hola Sasuke-kun- entro a la habitación.

-Bueno, yo los dejo para que hablen- dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitación.

-Gracias señorita Haruno- ella solo sonrio

Al dejarlos solos, Sasuke acercó al Orochimaru.

-La trajiste?- preguntó rapidamente

-Claro, mi querido niño- Sasuke frunció el ceño-aquí esta lo tuyo- le extendio una bolsita negra- tomalo, sin nada a cambio- dijo

Sasuke se la arrancó desesperadamente de las manos.

-Valla que la necesitabas- dijo entre risas- ah, aquí tienes, lo necesitarás.-le dio un encendedor,4 jeringas y una cucharillajo-bueno, mi trabajo aquí terminó, llamame cuando necesites más.

Salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras encontrandose a una Sakura curiosa.

-Ya?- preguntó sorprendida con la rapidez de la visita.

-Si, me llamaron, tengo que atender un asunto importante en el hospital- mentiroso

-Ya veo, como vió a Sasuke-kun- estaba preocupada.

-Dale tiempo, solo eso, espera a que se acostumbre…

-Esta bien- el iva a salir- oiga doctor…

-Si dime?- sonrió

-Gracias por venir a verlo… vendrá pronto?

-Supongo, solo cuando el lo pida- Sakura no entendio, y el salio de la casa antes de que ella preguntara algo.

Dio un largo suspiro para luego subir a ver como estaba Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun!- toco un par de veces, no recibió respuesta, intentó abrir pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave-Sasuke-kun, estas bien?

-Dejame solo, quiero descanzar- dijo un poquito fuerte del otro lado de la puerta.

-Esta bien, llamame si quieres algo si? Estare en mi habitación- no respondio, para ella no fue raro, asi que se fue a su habitaicion…

Que gran error…

Las manos de sasuke temblaban de ansias, puso una dósis del polvillo blanco en la cucharilla y con el encendedor lo comenzo a calentar.

Cuando terminó, metió el polvo, ahora liquido en la jeringa.

Estiró su brazo izquierdo e inyectó aquella ansiada sustancia.

Sintió el liquido recorrer sus venas.

Un momento después…

La sensación de bienestar… De tranquilidad… y de una u otra manera de felicidad…

Se sentia tan bien… tan extasiado… tan lleno de vida.

Respiró ondo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro…

Era lo mejor que habia sentido en su vida…

Mientras el estaba drogado, Sakura no tenía idea de lo que pasaba en la habitación del frente…..

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaa…. Me reporto con la conti!

Capi 3! Yeah!

Gracias por leer mi fic y espero que sigan comentando…

Eso da mas ke animos n_n

Ejem ejem…

Poniendonos serios…

Efectos y riesgos de la Heroína.  
Dura aproximadamente unos 15 y 20 minutos pero e la sangre dura un mes o mas.  
La heroína te da una sensación inmediata de euforia, especialmente si se inyecta. Este viaje a veces va seguido de somnolencia, náuseas, calambres estomacales y vómitos.  
Los usuarios sienten la necesidad de consumir más heroína tan pronto como sea posible para sentirse bien nuevamente.

Respondiendo a los comentarios….

M-Manakel-K= Siii Yo soy la de n_n… jejejeje me encanta que te acuerdes de este fic .

.-chi.= Gracias por tus palabras y por agregar mi fic a favoritos! XD

annettepretty= Prometo que seguira así de interesante! Jeje… gracias!

Tathuhime= Ke bueno que te guste mucho, mucho jijijiji… prometo siempre subir conti a tiempo! n_n

setsuna17= claro! Sakura lo ayudará… y de que manera… jajaja gracias por comentar!

Se les kiere chicas! Ya me caen biennn! TT_TT

**Cap III**

**Confusa e incoherente ****complicidad…**

Ella tarareaba una cancion mientras hacia un informe para su tutor.

Hace 3 años que dejó de ir a la escuela, prefirió ayudar a su madre, que ir a clases.

Ahora todos los sábados un tutor contratado por su madre, era quien se encargaba de su futuro…

Su trabajo trataba irónicamente de la heroína y de los efectos causados al momento y a largo plazo en el consumidor.

Estaba sentada en la cama con su laptop en las piernas haciendo los ultimos toques a su trabajo.

Dio un suspiro lleno de cansancio… Habia dejado a Sasuke solo hace una hora.

Rodo los ojos al recordar lo amargado que es el chico. Sin embargo sonrió a medio lado pues lo considera un chico interesante.

Miró su muñeca, estaba hinchada y moreteada.

-Te lo mereces Sakura- dijo Sarcásticamente- eso te pasa por confiansuda- sonrió divertida, vio la hora en el reloj de pared, eran las 11:46am, se levantó, debia preparar el almuerzo, y Sasuke debia comer quisiera o no.

Al salir de su habitación, se dirigió a la de Sasuke. Tocó un par de veces, pero como cosa rara él no contestó, asi que intentó entrar, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave aún.

-Sasuke-kun!-tocó-Sasuke-kun- volvio a llamar, pero como cosa rara, no recibio respuesta-haré el almuerzo de acuerdo?- nada-volveré con tu comida enseguida si?- esperó unos momentos respuesta, pero no se sorprendió al no escuchar nada.

Bajó a la cocina, para comenzar a preparar el almuerzo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Escuchó a la molesta chica hablarle del otro lado de la puerta. Frunció el ceño, es tan irritante! Siempre lo molesta, y no lleva ni siquiera 3 dias en esa estupida casa.

Hace rato que el efecto de extasis de la heroína había pasado, ahora se sentia mal. Ya no tenia esa sensación de tranquilidad y bienestar que tuvo hace media hora.. Ahora solo sentia un horroroso malestar…

Se sentó en el rincón cerca de la ventana, estaba sudando y tenia nauseas… Y para completar ella vendria en cualquier momento a fastidiarlo….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

!-Gritó una de las enfermeras..

-Que ocurre Shizune? Encontraste lo que te pedi?- estaba estresada, habian estado buscando a Juugo, pero nada que aparecia. Pero tenia otras cosas importantes que hacer, como evaluar a Sasuke, habia dejado a su hija con el solos en la casa, y no la habia llamado para saber como estaba.

-Aquí lo tengo-le entrego una carpeta

-Gracias Sihzune… bien, me voy a casa, llamame si saben algo de juugo si?- la chica asintió y ella comenzo a caminar.

-Dra. Haruno!- llamó una mujer. Ella se deuvo de golpe y volteo.

-Sra. Inuzuka… Digame, que pasa..- dijo preocupada al ver el tono triste de la señora.

-Es mi hijo…

-Kiba? Que pasa con él?- se comenzaba a asustar… Hace 2 años y medio que ella trató el caso de Kiba, como a Sasuke, lo habia llevado a su casa…

-El vovio a caer en la adiccon- dijo sin respirar… la dra. Abrió los ojos como platos-Por favor.-comenzo a llorar-Ayude a mi hijo por lo que mas quiera!- comenzó a llorar.

-Sra. Inuzuka… yo..- ella la miraba con desesperación-ya tengo a un interno en mi casa- desvió la mirada- pero esta la Dra Tsunade, ella es muy buena doct…

-Por favor, no lo abandone…el es mi unico hijo… por favor…se que usted es la unica que puede ayudarlo- trataba de convencerla

-Yo…- trato de decir- Es que….

-Por favor Doctora… ayudelo.. ayudeme..-rogó

Ella lo pensó unos minutos, miró a la señora a los ojos y pudo ver como esta estaba sumamente perturbada. Tomó aire y habló.

-Donde está él?- pregunto a la señora la cual la miró esperanzada.

-Está en casa de un amigo… Un tal… Hyuuga Neji..- dijo astiada al nombrarlo.

-Esta bien, donde es…

-Yo la llevo…-interrumpió- venga conmigo por favor!-dijo rapidamente.

-Esta bien, pero todo depende…- la señora la miró sin entender-si el quiere mi ayuda o no- dijo seriamente.

-Esta bien doctora, gracias!- dijo emocionada-entonces vamos.

Ambas fueron al auto de la sra. Inuzuka. Mientras iban camino a ver a Kiba… la doctora hizo una llamada a su hija.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El almuerzo ya estaba listo! Se veia delicioso… habia hecho una rica sopa de fideos y cerdo… ella misma se deleito al ver su obra maestra…

El unico problema, claro, era si le gustaba a Sasuke o no…

-tiene que gustarle! O de lo contrario… emmm… solo tiene que gustarle!- sonrio por las inoherencia de sus palabras.

De repente el telefono de la casa sonó, ella fue a contestar.

-Diga?

-Sakura, como esta Uchiha?-preguntó de una vez

-Sasuke-kun esta bien y "yo" tambien gracias por preguntar ma´-dijo sarcásticamente en broma

-Sakura-regaño, aunque le parecio algo gracioso, luego se puso seria- escucha, aun no iré a casa. Debo atender un asunto importante.

-Claro ma´no te preocupes-dijo comprensivamente

-Luego te llamo a ver como esta Uchiha si?

-Ok ma´-iba a colgar pero su madre hablo antes que lo hiciera.

-Puedes ambientar la habitación junto a la de Uchiha?- dijo

-Si… pero por que?- dijo curiosa.

-Solo ambientala si?- y colgó antes de que ella dijera algo.

-Claro…

Pensó un rato en eso…..-ya que…. Tengo que hacerlo… pero me dolerá! T-T…..

Dio un largo suspiro…

Tomó la bandeja firmemente con su mano derecha y con el antebrazo izquierdo. Valla que dolía, en cuanto llegara su madre iria a hacerse una placa en la muñeca… Por ahora solo debia aguantar el dolor que producia.

Subió lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto del chico… Puso todo el peso de la bandeja en su brazo derecho y con su mano izquierda tocó suavemente la puerta.

-Sasuke-kun!- tocó otra vez, le dolia mucho la muñeca, pero debia darle el almuerzo-Sasuke-kun!. No recibió respuesta…-Oye puedes abrir la puerta ya!- habló en tono mandon.

El la escucho tocar la puerta un par de veces, no la abriria, que lo hiciera ella!

-Puedes abrir la puerta ya!- escuchó el tono mandon de la chica, eso lo molestó mucho, asi que fue a abrir la maldita puerta con furia, y alli la vio.

Con esa molesta sonrisa…

-Por fin decidiste abrirla tu mismo!- esaba alegre… el solo estaba parado en la puerta mirandola.

Ella tomó la bandeja como lo hizo antes, firmemente con la mano derecha, y con el antebrazo izquierdo.

Sasuke quien iba a gritarle, simplemente no pudo al verla hacer eso. Pues su ceño se frunció al recordar que fue el quien le habia hecho eso.

-esta es la comida mas deliciosa que he hecho en mi vida- dijo entrando-asi que espero que te la comas toda-reia.

Colocó la bandeja en la mesita. El la miraba detenidamente, la chica no era fea, de hecho es bastante bonita, cabello corto rosa, ojos verdes, no se habia fijado en esos detalles…

Sacudió la cabeza, ella no es bonita, ella… es molesta solo eso…

-Y bien? No comerás?- sonrio- porque sabes que si no lo haces yo no me moveré de aquí- se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la cama, el levantó una ceja-Adelante! Come- hizo un gesto con el rostro señalando la bandeja.

Aún estaba en la puerta asi que caminó hacia ella.

-Mamá llamó hace un momento-decia mientras agitaba sus piernas en el aire-dijo que vendria mas tarde…

El como si fuera extraño… no respondió nada… solo se sentó de nuevo en el rincon donde estaba antes, Sakura lo miraba curiosa.

-Supongo que no quieres comer cierto?- el no la miro, tampoco le contestó, ella chasqueó la lengua, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a el luego de tomar la bandeja.

Al estar frente a el, se agachó, lo que hizo que el la mirara molesto, ella como siempre le sonrió dulcemente.

-Si no comes… tendré que obligarte a hacerlo- el desvió la mirada, no pretendia comer, pero ella no se iria de ahí-Asi que tu….- ella no terminó de hablar al ver algo en el chico que la perturbo mucho.

El al no escuchar la chillona voz de Sakura volteo a verla, ella parecia bastante perturbada por algo… Y ese algo era el brazo de Sasuke.

Al notar que ella miraba su pequeño moretón, frunció aún mas el ceño.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo en tono serio-tu… te drogaste?- ahora desviando su mirada del brazo del chico a sus oscuros ojos-Dime… te drogaste?- volvio a preguntar mas tranquila.

El solo desvio su mirada de la de ella.

-Te drogaste Sasuke-kun?- tomó con su mano derecha el rostro del chico, el agarro fuertemente la muñeca de ella.

-No…Me…Toques- dijo en susurro, el siempre hablaba en susurro.

-Oye, no me vallas a romper esta tambien la necesito- frunció el ceño- ademas, responde a mi pregunta… te drogaste si o no?- dijo seriamente.

-No es obvio?- dijo-eres tonta o que?- en tono amargo

-No, tu eres el tonto!- dijo mas fuerte- Te haran unas pruebas de sangre en 3 dias y claramente saldras intoxicado… que no pensaste en eso?-lo regaño.

-Quien te crees para habl….

-Escucha…-dijo ignorando las palabras de Sasuke- voy a ayudarte- el no entendia nada ayudarlo?- no le dire nada a nadie… mamá no se enterara de esto….- dijo

-De que hablas- seguia susurrando.

-Hablo de que cuando te vallan a hacer el examen…. No usaran tu sangre- el frunció el ceño al no entender nada de nada

-Que quieres decir?

-Que no dejare que mi madre use tu sangre ya que esta tiene rastros de droga… Asi que usara la mia- dijo sonriente…

-Que?

-Aha… Eso haremos… NO dejaré que se entere…. De lo contrario te llevaran al hospital de nuevo…-Dijo mas para ella que para el…

El seguia sin enender…

Acaso esta loca… usar su sangre…

Con que beneficio?

Por que lo hace?

Es acaso una complicidad de ella con él?

Obviamente si….!

Continuara….

Espero que les halla gustado n_n

Nos leemos en la conti…!


	4. Chapter 4

_**No me aguanté…. Y subí este tambien! .**_

**Cap IV**

**Una decisión perturbadora…**

"Esta chica definitivamente esta loca!" fue lo primero que el penó al escucharla decir que le prestaria su sangre, pero ¿Por qué?

No hallaba la respuesta a esa pregunta…

Habian pasado tres dias desde lo sucedido, se supone que hoy debian tomarle la muestra de sangre, cosa que haria la Dra. Haruno cada dos semanas. Solo que estos dias solo habia pasado por su casa para hacerle observaciones cortas y luego se iba a quien sabe donde… tampoco le importaba.

Lo que lo estaba molestando un poco era que ahora se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de la pelirosa… claro que la sigue tratando como siempre, osea, ignorandola.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no la habia visto esta mañana, eran las 09:30am y ella acostumbraba llevarle el desayuno a las 8:00am..

Se tiró en la cama boca arriba, y no dejaba de ver el reloj.

-Tsk…- se puso de costado… un minuto después volvió a voltearse…. Hizo lo mismo varias veces hasta que decidió levantarse… fue a la puerta y la abrió.

"Estoy el la habitación del frente…. Si necesitas algo solo toca la puerta si?"

Recordó las palabras de la chica…Miró la puerta con duda.. pero de pronto escucho algo caer acompañado de un "maldita sea!" de la chica que provenia de la planta baja. El solo levantó una ceja y sin pensarlo 2 veces se encaminó al lugar de donde provenia los ruidos.

Al llegar volvio a escuchar algo caer al piso, esta vez se quebró, unos segundos después escucho las risitas de la chica.

Acaso habia alguien en la casa?

Caminó mas rapido y al cruzar la puerta, alli estaba ella… sola… Y riendo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se habia levantado temprano, hoy es un dia muy especial, es sábado lo que significa que hoy vendría su profesor, su sexy, atractivo y maravilloso tutor.

Ahogó un gritito en su garganta… Realmente le gustaba mucho…

-debo terminar con esto rápido- dijo sonriendo. De tanta emocion y desconcentración, se le habian caido dos platos, cosa que le hacia reir como tonta.

Tarareó una canción mientras recogia el plato roto.

Levantó un poco la mirada y pudo ver los pies descalzos de alguien en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, subió rapidamente su mirada y grande fue su sorpresa al ver al mismísimo Sasuke viendola con una ceja levantada.

Sacudió su cabeza, restregó sus ojos, pero vio que no era una ilusión. Sasuke habia salido de su habitación!

-No lo puedo creer!- se levantó de golpe-Sasuke-kun-sonrió, se notaba lo feliz que estaba.

Se acercó a el, Sasuke solo mostraba su cara seria como siempre.

-Sasuke-kun! Que feliz me hace verte salir de la habitación!- sonreia con un brillo hermoso en los ojos, el solo desvió molesto su mirada a un lado-Oh, lo siento!- dijo de repente lo que hizo que sasuke volteara a verla de nuevo-Tu desayuno esta casi listo!- seguia sonriendo… A sasuke lo irritaba-Es que tuve que hacerlo de nuevo n_n!-el volvió a desviar su mirada-Estás molesto?- preguntó con preocupación, el no la miró solo paso por su lado para luego tomar asiento en la mesa del bar.

Ella lo miró curiosa, pero luego sonrió animada.

-Supongo que hoy si tienes hambre no?- dijo emocionada, y como no estarlo si es la primera vez que el sale de su habitación, y eso la hacia feliz!

-No tengo hambre- susurro como siempre seriamente sin mirarla.

-Claro n_nu debí haberlo imaginado-sonrio-Pero me alegra mucho que hallas salido!- ahogó otro gritito en la garganta y sonrió

El la miró y volvió a desviar los ojos.

-Bueno te serv…

-Por que lo haces?- preguntó sin mirarla.

-Hacer que?- dijo confundida.

El no respondió, ella esperó un momento pero el no habló, asi que fue a servir el desayuno del chico. Mientras ella hacia eso, el de dispuso a mirarla.

Estuvo mirandola por un rato, hasta que ella volteó pues el desvió su mirada nuevamente.

-Aquí tienes!- dijo sonriente, puso el plato en el bar.

El no la miró.

-Por que nunca me miras?- hizo esa pregunta de repente,en realidad no la queria hacer pero es cierto. Por que nunca la mira?-Sasuke-kun?- llamó al no recibir respuesta.

Silencio.

-n_n ok no estas obligado a responder- él la miró, en sus ojos se notaba que queria decir algo-Que ocurre Sasuke-kun?- sonrió dulcemente.

-Por que tu me…- el sonido del timbre lo interrumpió.

-Oh por dios! Oh por dios es el!- dijo dando vueltas el la cocina.

El frunció el ceño.

Ella fue a toda prisa a abrir la puerta de entrada, el se levantó de su asiento y la siguió con la mirada.

Al abrir la puerta pudo ver a un apuesto hombre de 24 años, de cabello gris, alto, y extrañamente traía su boca y naríz tapada.

Si adivinaron…

-Kakashi-sensei!- dijo sonriente y sonrojada-bienvenido!

Sasuke miraba a la chica solamente… por alguna razon sus pies lo guiaron a donde estaba ella. Al llegar se paro detrás de Sakura, ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para verlo.

-Sasuke-kun?- dijo al verlo-Kakashi-sensei, el es Uchiha Sasuke…- dijo haciendose a un lado para que el tutor lo pudiera ver bien-Sasuke-kun el es mi tutr Hatake Kakashi- dijo sonriente

-Mucho gusto Uchiha-san_ dijo el tipo extendiendole la mano.

Sasuke lo miró con desprecio, luego de eso subió las escaleras, para encerrarse en su habitación.

Sakura miró toda la escena no muy sorprendida, el ya se lo habia hecho a ella el dia que llegó.

-Perdonelo Kakashi-sensei él es así n_n- se disculpó por el la chica.

-Dime Sakura- dijo con la voz que Sakura la apodó sensual y varonil- Él es otro pasiente?

-Aha- dijo desviando su mirada- quiere pasar, hace frío afuera- cambió la conversación

-Sakura- dijo seriamente

-Si?

-Estás consiente de que él te puede hacer algo?- estaba mirando el lugar por donde se fue el chico

-Sasuke-kun no me haria nada se lo aseguro- sonrió- ademas…

-Sakura!-regañó- es que acaso olvidaste lo que pasó con el otro pasiente?- la miró con reproche

-Kiba- dijo tristemente bajando su mirada- mejor empecemos con la clase si?- cambió nuevamente el teme-Ah ya terminé el informe que me pidio.

-Sakura…

-Ahora lo traigo, tome asiento en el escritorio, ya sabe donde esta- sonrio y salio corriendo a su habitación.

-Sakura- repitio Kakashi ahora un poco triste por ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba en una gran casa, donde reposaba en un sofá de la sala de estar, el efecto de la droga pasó hace mucho…

"Kiba solo tu decides si venir conmigo o no" recordó las palabras de su doctora "Si cambias de opinión, por favor buscame, sabes donde encontrarme" fue lo que le dijo hace 2 dias.

"Ya basta! Deja de hacerte daño por favor!" recordó la desesperación y las lágrimas de quien se convirtió en su adicción.

Frunció fuertemente el ceño al recordar el daño que le habia hecho a esa chica que lo unico que queria era ayudar.

-Sakura- dijo amargamente apretando los puños-"debo salir de esto"- pensó.

luego de pensarlo unos minutos, se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a la salida de la casa…..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Llamó un señor desde el Sur de la ciudad y dijo que habia visto a Juugo deambular por ahí cerca de una bodega abandonada- decia Shizune.

-No te dio los detalles de la bodega?- dijo la doctora

-Lo siento Dra. Haruno- dijo apenada- Solo nos dijo eso.

-Esta bien, debo ir entoces- se encaminó a la salida del hospital pero recordó algo- rayos el examen de Uchiha- pensó, se lo haria esta tarde, lo primero que debia hacer era encontrar a Juugo. Junto a ella pasó un policia, pero no hizo caso.

-Dra Haruno!- volteo y vio que Shizune se acercaba corriendo hacia ella

-Ahora que pasó- dijo molesta

-la busca un policia- dijo asustada.

-A mi?- Shizune asintió. Miró a la recepcion y alli estaba el policia seriamente mirandola.

Ella se acercó a el a paso lento pero seguro.

-Usted es la doctora Sakuno Haruno?- dijo serio

-Si- estaba nerviosa-pasa algo?

-Venga conmigo- ella levantó una ceja- necesito que identifique un cadáver- ella abrio los ojos como platos.

-U..Un cadáver?- comenzó a temblar.

-Si, se presume que halla sido un pasiente de este hospital, o mejor dicho, pasiente suyo- ella temblaba mucho.

-Yo…

-Yo iré por ella- dijo una voz femenina a su espalda, al voltear la vio.

Era Tsunade.

-A La Dra. Haruno no le gustan los cadáveres- le guiñó el ojo a su amiga-ademas yo tambien soy su doctora asi que- se encogió de hombros.

El policia dudo unos momentos.

-Y bien? Vamos?- dijo Tsunade.

-Esta bien, vamos- dijo sriamente el policia, comenzaron a caminar pero el miraba a la dra haruno, quien aún temblaba.

-Se encuentra bien doctora?- preguntó Shizune que se acercaba a ella.

-Si, estoy bien- dijo seriamente recuperando la compostura.

Después de haber visto el cuerpo de su última pasiente, no le agradaba mucho la idea de ver otro…

Fue a sentarse en una de las mesas de la cafeteria, donde tomó un té para pedirle a Dios que no fuese el cuerpo de Juugo el que encontraron…

Estuvo allí pensando unos minutos, cuando se levantó se sorprendió mucho al ver quien esaba frente a ella.

-Kiba?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hace rato que Kakashi se habia ido, la clase de g¿hoy se habia tornado bastante incómoda por el hecho de recordar a aquel chico…

Dio un largo suspiro, mientras se encaminaba a la habitación de Sasuke, ya habia almorzado, solo quería saber si estaba bien, ese era su trbajo después de todo.

-Sasuk-kun!-llamó dando tres golpesitos en la puerta, al no recibir respuesta como siempre, abrio ella misma la puerta, encontrandose con un tranquilo Sasuke sentado en el marco de la ventana.

Al sentir la presencia de la chica, volteó a verla, le pareció un poco extraño que no estuviera sonriendo estupidamente como lo hacia todo el tiempo.

-Todo bien?- sonrió, pero no como siempre.

El como siempre desvió su mirada.

-Bueno, te dejaré solo- dijo seriamente, el volteo rapido.

-Espera- dijo antes que ella cruzara la puerta.

-dime- se devolvió.

-Por que me ayudas?- preguntó de una vez con ese tono de voz susurrada tan varonil.

-Por que?- repitió ella, miró al techo como buscando la respuesta allí-pues…NO lo se- sonrió como siempre-Supongo que me gusta hacerlo- ensanchó su sonrisa-Por que lo preguntas?- dijo curiosa.

Él desvió du mirada sin responder.

-Bien, ahora si te dejo solo, estare en mi habitación si?- el no respondió.

Ella salió del cuarto y recostó su espalda contra la puerta de este.

-Si, me gusta hacerlo- susurro para ella misma mientras sonreia.

Se quedó alli unos minutos, cuando decidió ir a su habitación escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse.

-Sakura!- escuchó la voz de su madre.

-Voy ma´- corrio por las escaleras hasta estar frente a su madre-que bueno que ya estas aquí- dijo sonriendo.

-Sakura- dijo seriamente

-Si?

-Traje a alguien.- dijo haciendose a un lado dejando ver a ese chico…. Ese chico que ella…

-K..Kiba?- susurró extremadamente al borde de las lágrimas al verlo allí parado en el marco de la puerta…

Él decidió volver…

Y eso a Sakura no le hacia bien…

Por qué?

Continuará….


	5. Chapter 5

****

**El capitulo 5…..**

**Donde comienza la verdadera adicción de Sasuke! .**

**Espero ke les guste!**

****

**Cap V**

**El comienzo de una enfermiza adicción…**

-kiba…- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

El chico la miró para después clavar sus ojos en el piso. La Dra. Los veía a ambos con curiosidad.

-Sakura, a partir del próximo sábado, kiba vendrá a vivir con nosotras- dijo sonriendo.

Ella no contestó, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-Sakura?- repitió su madre, esta salió de su trance.

-Dijiste… algo mamá- su madre levantó ambas cejas. Mientras que Sakura solo veía a Kiba.

-Ocurre algo Sakura?- entrecerró los ojos.

-No pasa nada- trató de sonreír-es solo que estoy cansada- por fin miró a su madre tenía los ojos húmedos.

-Claro- dijo no muy convencida- como te estaba diciendo, Kiba vendrá a nuestra casa a partir del Sábado…

-Entonces por qué vino hoy?- preguntó la chica secamente, lo que hizo que Kiba volteara a verla… Ella lo miraba con rabia, pero a la vez con tristeza.

-Solo lo traje para que conozca a Uchiha, después de todo serán compañeros no?- dijo sonriendo, Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

-Mamá eso no tiene sentido- dijo molesta

-Yo se lo pedí- habló por fin el chico, quien miraba a Sakura directamente a los ojos-Quería... hablarte- sus ojos estaban llenos de decisión.

Ella lo miró confundida, que estupidez, solo vino a eso?

-Hablarme?- habló seriamente, el chico asintió.

La Dra. Haruno los veía ansiosa, ella mejor que nadie sabia del pasado de estos dos y lo que más quería ahora era que su hija dejara atrás ese pasado, que bien sabia que para Sakura era bastante difícil de olvidar.

-Ahora vuelvo chicos, tengo que hacer algo en el laboratorio- dijo alejándose.

Había acondicionado el sótano para que fuera su laboratorio, en el que podía trabajar tranquilamente sin tener que ir al hospital.

-ma…- vio que su madre ya no se encontraba en la sala-má- miró a Kiba, respiró profundo y a una distancia prudente, habló- lo que tengas que decir… dilo rápido si?- estaba un poco nerviosa, él dio un paso hacia ella, así que Sakura dio rápidamente dos hacia atrás.

-No tengas miedo Sakura- habló suavemente- no podría hacerte daño nunca- sonrió tristemente.

-Si, claro- sonrió irónicamente- querías hablarme?- dijo de una vez.

-Perdóname…- bajó la mirada, Sakura lo miró sorprendida-Por favor…- su tono de voz era bajo pero audible.

-Quieres que… yo te… perdone?- habló mas para ella que para él.

Kiba la miró seriamente, Sakura pudo ver la desesperación en sus ojos.

-Por favor…- repitió- si no tengo tu perdón… entonces… no podré…

-Recuperarte…- terminó de decir ella, a lo que él asintió. Ella se sintió indignada- no puedo creerlo!- dijo molesta- no tienes que rehabilitarte por nadie…

-Solo por mi mismo- sonrió nostálgico- siempre me dijiste eso- la miró, Sakura estaba un poco triste mirando el piso- no sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mi- ella lo miró, escuchaba cada una de las palabras que él le decía- no hay noche… en la que me culpe de todo lo que pasó- él la miró por fin- soy un cobarde Sakura!- estaba molesto con él mismo- una maldita escoria! Solo encuentro la tranquilidad en las drogas!- Sakura contenía las lágrimas, pero no pudo, estas comenzaron a salir en grandes cantidades de sus ojos- Que no entiendes que lo único que necesito es tu perdón Sakura?- ella tapó su boca con la mano y comenzó a sollozar, él al verla en ese estado se le acercó-Lo siento…

Ella en un rápido reflejo se alejó de él y corrió por las escaleras.

-Sakura- dijo tristemente, trató de seguirla…

-Déjala… necesita un tiempo a solas- dijo la doctora, quien había escuchado toda la conversación- solo dale tiempo- él la miro con tristeza- sabes que ella tiene un gran corazón- ella sonrió- Ya verás que si te perdonará…

-Y si no lo hace, que se sup.….

-Lo hará Kiba… Solo… Dale tiempo si?- se acercó a él y puso su mano en el hombro del chico- Ahora espérame aquí, no tardo- le sonrió para después subir las escaleras.

Él dio un frustrado suspiro, luego fue a uno de los sofás y allí se quedó sentado, pensando en todo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"No lo se… Supongo que me gusta hacerlo"

Esas 8 palabras habían estado rondando su mente desde que ella saliera de su habitación. Se sentía frustrado, ella era un enigma difícil de descifrar y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Dio media vuelta en la cama y comenzó a ver lo que tenia en su mano.

Era aquella bolsita negra que contenía su "remedio", solo le quedaba para una dosis más. Sonrió a medio lado, podría hacerlo de nuevo, Después de todo la pelirosa se encargaría de cubrirlo no?

Tomó la cucharilla y el encendedor….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La conversación con Kiba la había afectado, y eso era lo ultimo que quería que pasara.

Dio un largo suspiro, las lágrimas habían dejado de salir pero en sus ojos se notaba claramente que había estado llorando.

Se miró en el espejo, bueno, su estado no era tan grave.

-Debo ir a ver como está- dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke. Caminó a la puerta y recordó algo que la alarmó- la muestra de sangre!- como rayos pudo haberlo olvidado! Debía ir a la habitación del chico antes de que su madre lo hiciera!

Salió a toda prisa de su habitación dando un fuerte portazo, miro a los lados, no había señales de su madre, al contrario, la escuchó hablar en la planta baja, eso hizo que respirara calmada.

Miro la puerta del frente y sin penarlo 2 veces entró, sin tocar.

-Sasuke-kun- habló bajito mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Él la miró sin expresión alguna. Estaba amarrando una liga en su brazo.

-Pero qu… Que estas haciendo?- vio aterrada lo que el chico tenia en las manos, corrió hacia él y le arrancó la liga y la jeringa que contenía la heroína dentro, una vez que los tuvo en sus manos, suspiró tranquila.

Sasuke levantó una ceja, acaso no lo iba a sermonear?

-Tienes más?- preguntó seriamente, él la seguía mirando sin ninguna expresión-Tienes… más?- preguntó pausadamente.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-n_n perfecto!- dijo sin más- confío en ti!- sonrío dulcemente- me aseguraré de desaparecer esto- mostró la jeringa.

-Eres tan extraña- dijo para volver a acostarse y darle la espalda a Sakura.

-Lo se- sonrió- ahora, a lo que vine- se sentó a su lado- mi madre vendrá pronto- el escuchaba atentamente- te llevará al laboratorio de abajo a tomarte la muestra de san….

-por que dices cosas que ya sé?- dio cortante.

-Ay… que carácter…- rodeó la cama y cuando estuvo frente a él arrodilló y apoyó su barbilla en la orilla de la cama, quedando así frente a frente- yo entretendré a mi madre, así que solo tendremos unos minutos para eso…- él la miraba directamente a los ojos, tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes difíciles de dejar de ver, pero notó algo, esto bellos jades, estaban rojizos, había estado llorando? Bueno, eso a él no le importa no?... No? Ella seguía hablando animadamente de su "plan de acción" como ella misma lo nombró, pero él no le prestaba ni la más minima atención, seguía perdido en esos tristes y hermosos ojos.

Ella hablaba, hablaba y hablaba, pero en realidad estaba más pendiente en esos oscuros, misteriosos y tristes ojos de su ahora "cómplice", tenia esos ojos rodeados de grandes ojeras violáceas, sabia que el no podía dormir como se debe, así que se le ocurrió una "maravillosa idea", pero luego tendría tiempo para ponerla en marcha.

-Y listo!- sonrió- que te parece mi "plan de acción"- dijo animada sin apartar la cabeza del borde de la cama.

Él no respondió, en vez de eso, levantó su mano derecha y la acercó al rostro de Sakura, con su dedo índice dibujó una línea invisible por todo su rostro, por donde estaba la huella seca de una lágrima traicionera.

-Sasuk….

-Eres tan patética…- dijo seriamente en tono bajo ya que la tenia muy cerca. Apartó su mano del rostro de la chica y continuó mirándola.

-Que?- su corazón latía a mil por hora

-estuviste llorando- dijo bajito como si nada- eres patética- repitió sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella se estaba sonrojando muchísimo, esa mirada penetrante la estaba intimidando, así que desvío su rostro a un lado, podía sentir sus mejillas arder.

-Yo no… yo no estuve… llorando- frunció el ceño y volvió a mirarlo, a lo que él sonrió de lado en modo de burla, ella patéticamente, volvió a sonrojarse.

-No que no te daba miedo?- dijo el chico refiriéndose a lo que ella le había dicho el día que se conocieron "tu mirada no me intimida" ahora estaba demostrando lo contrario.

-Ah… yo…- estaba rojísima- no me das miedo…

-Uchiha- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta a la madre de Sakura, tocó un par de veces. Ellos voltearon el dirección a ella.

-La muestra!- susurró ella levantándose de golpe, el la miraba atentamente- levántate Sasuke-kun!- regañó al chico, éste no le hizo caso, lo miró con reproche… por que es así? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, sacudió la cabeza, ya tendría tiempo para eso, ahora debía ejecutar su "plan de acción"…

Fue rápidamente a la puerta y la abrió sin más.

-Hola ma´- dijo un poco nerviosa

-Sakura? Que haces aquí?- preguntó confundida.

-Es mi trabajo vigilarlo no?- dijo bajito y sonriendo.

-Es cierto- sonrío también- Bien, uchiha!- dijo más fuerte- ven conmigo!- vio que el chico estaba sentado en la cama mirándola con seriedad.

-Ve Sasuke-kun- le guiñó el ojo al chico, él la miró con desaprobación, pero aún así no podía negarse, era mejor estar en esa casa que en el hospital, así que se levantó con lentitud de la cama y pasó por su lado.

Ambos , la doctora y Sasuke bajaron las escaleras.

-Bien!- dijo Sakura para si misma, del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó su celular y marcó al hospital. Esperó unos segundos a que le atendieran.

-Hospital de reha….

-Shizune!- interrumpió de una vez a la chica

-Sakura? Que ocurre?- preguntó curiosa.

-Escucha, necesito un favor tuyo…- susurraba.

-De que se trata?- ella había sido cómplice de Sakura en varias ocasiones, claro que ninguna como esta, pero no debía enterarse no?

-Puedes llamar a mi casa?

-Llamar? Por que?- no entendía nada

-Solo llama y hazle unas preguntas a mi madre…- seguía susurrando

-Preguntas? Como cuales? Y por que susurras?- dijo ella susurrando igual que Sakura.

-Necesito que la distraigas… luego te explico… cuento contigo?- dijo ella esperando ansiosa la respuesta, la cual tardó unos segundos en llegar- Shiz….

-Cuenta conmigo!- dijo animada, eso de ser cómplice de Sakura siempre se tornaba divertido.

-perfecto!- dijo alegre- asegúrate de tardar si?- comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-Cuando debo llamar?- preguntó

-Espera…- corrió rápidamente a la planta baja, escondió el celular tras ella y entro sin tocar al laboratorio, donde ya estaba la muestra de sangre el las manos de la doctora, quien la miró con curiosidad.

-Que pasa hija?- la miraba fijamente.

-Nada ma´ tu continua- sonrió nerviosamente, cuado su madre dio la espalda puso su teléfono en su oído- Ahora!- susurró rápidamente.

Bajó las escaleras del laboratorio hasta estar junto a Sasuke y su madre.

-En serio Sakura, te pasa algo?- dijo preocupada- te noto algo extraña..

-No pasa nada ma´ en serio- se excusó nerviosa, en realidad jamás había hecho esto.

Unos segundos después, el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, ambas se miraron.

-Ve Sakura- dijo como si nada su madre.

-No!... es decir… no puedo… debe ser Kakashi-sensei para hablar del trabajo que no he hecho- hablaba sin respirar- por favor ma´ ve tu- rogó.

Su madre la miró unos segundos.

-Bien, asegúrate de meter esta muestra e mi maletín Sakura- luego de eso subió para contestar.

-Seguro!- sonrió y luego miró al serio Sasuke quien la miraba a ella también-De acuerdo- dijo sentándose en la silla donde antes estuvo su madre, tomó la correa para apretar su brazo izquierdo, cuando lo presionó lo suficiente agarró el alcohol y un algodón, luego de mojarlo lo pasó por su brazo. Todo lo hacia bajo la seria mirada del chico. Destapó una de las tantas jeringas de 5mml que había en el cajón del escritorio.

-No creerás que lo haré sola- le dijo a Sasuke- ten hazlo aquí- le entregó la jeringa al chico y le señaló cual era la vena que debía perforar.

Él la miraba dudosamente, la verdad nunca había extraído sangre de nadie, solo había usado la jeringa para drogarse, nada más.

-Esta bien lo haré yo, pero tu la extraerás porque eso si que no lo puedo hacer yo misma- ella hablaba tranquilamente. Tomó firmemente la jeringa con su mano derecha, la puso en posición diagonal como le había enseñado su madre y poco a poco, perforó la vena supo que lo hizo bien, pues la sangre no se hizo esperar en la jeringa- ahora hazlo tu- miró al chico, quien estaba bastante tranquilo e inexpresivo.

luego de unos segundos de pensarlo, tomó la jeringa en sus manos y como si fuese un profesional comenzó a extraer la sangre de Sakura, quien sonreía tranquilamente.

-listo!- soltó la correa y abrió su puño apretado, tomó el algodón que había dejado a su lado y lo colocó sobre la aguja- A ver- tomó la jeringa y poco a poco la sacó de su brazo. Sonrió complacida. Tomó la muestra de sangre de sasuke y colocó la de ella en su lugar, se levantó de la silla y desapareció cualquier rastro de "la escena del crimen"- Todo salió perfecto Sasuke-kun!- hablaba sumamente complacida, estiró su puño cerrado al chico para que el lo chocara con ella, pero obviamente eso no sucedió, en vez de eso se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a salir del laboratorio- oye con un gracias estaría bien no?- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

-No pedí tu ayuda- dijo para luego salir

-De nada…- dijo sarcásticamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luego de salir del laboratorio se encontró con la doctora hablando no se que cosas por el teléfono, cuando caminó otro poco vio a un extraño chico sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar.

Por alguna razón al bajar con la doctora, no la había visto, lo mismo pasó con Sakura pues ella había olvidado por completo que Kiba estaba en su casa.

Ambos se miraron seriamente.

-Tu debes ser Uchiha Sasuke- hablo sin expresión el chico de cabello marrón luego de levantarse de su asiento- el paciente de la Dra. Haruno- dijo en un tono que a Sasuke no le gustó para nada.

No hubo respuesta.

-Yo soy Inuzuka Kiba- sonrió altanero.

-Ma´ aquí esta la muestra- ambos voltearon enseguida al escuchar esa dulce voz, Sakura acababa de salir del laboratorio, su madre recién acabó de hablar con Shizune-Quien era?- dijo fingiendo curiosidad.

-Era Shizune, no entendí nada de lo que me dijo- hablaba confundida, a veces Shizune era tan extraña.

-Ah si? Ya sabes como es ella ma´-sonreía nerviosa- y yo que pensé que era Kakashi-sensei- sobó su nuca.

-Está mintiendo-susurró kiba, más sasuke lo escuchó así que lo miró molesto. Como sabia eso?

-Ya es tarde ma´ debes llevar la muestra al hospital hoy?- seguía sonriendo.

-Ah, si es cierto!.

-ten- le extendió el maletín

-Gracias hija, volveré pronto- sonrió tranquilamente

-OK!- volteó a ver a Sasuke, pero en vez de verlo, sus ojos viajaron directamente a unos ojos marrones que lo miraban a ella también, su sonrisa se borró al instante.

El chico bajó la mirada, Sasuke los miraba curioso a los dos.

-Bueno, debo irme- hablo su madre al ver el ambiente incómodo que se estaba formando- vamos Kiba- caminó a la salida.

-Si- dijo seriamente el chico mirando a Sakura, luego salió de la casa, dejando a Sakura y Sasuke solos de nuevo.

Ella estaba seria mirando la puerta ahora cerrada. Sus ojos volvieron a ponerse tristes.

Sasuke la miraba fijamente.

Ella bajó la mirada y sin decir palabra alguna, caminó hacia las escaleras y las subió bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Ya eran las 6:40pm y ella no había hecho la cena, se había pasado esas horas pensando en su pasado, dio un largo suspiro y miró su reloj de pared.

-Que?- se levantó de golpe al ver lo tarde que era. Salió rápidamente de su cuarto y bajó hasta la cocina- A ver que hay- abrió el refrigerador y lo único que había era lechuga, tomates y algo de jamón- solo esto?- se dijo sorprendida- Habrá…- se dirigió al estante y había un paquete entero de pan de sándwich- bueno…- sonrió, de seguro al amargado de Sasuke no le iba a gustar nada la cena…

Luego de preparar la simple cena, se dispuso a subir a la habitación.

-debería acostumbrarse a bajar- se quejaba- ahora esto está mas feo- dijo mirando su muñeca que cada vez estaba más hinchada.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, tocó varias veces y al no recibir, como siempre, respuesta, ella misma la abrió, encontrándose con un Sasuke nervioso caminando de un lado a otro.

-Hola!- saludó animadamente- la cena esta lista!- sonreía mucho, él al escucharla se detuvo y la miró ansioso, ella entendió de inmediato esa mirada.

Necesitaba un poco…

-Oye, debes comer un poco si?- dijo tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a él- ten- le extendió el plato, el no lo miró, sino que la miraba a ella directamente a los ojos-Debes comer Sasuke-kun- hablo preocupada.

-No quiero comer- estaba alterado, temblaba y sudaba mucho.

-lo se- sonrió dulcemente, a lo que él la miró sin entender- entiendo lo que te pasa. Se que quieres solo un poco para sentirte bien… pero debes saber que no solo la droga te aliviará el dolor- decía tristemente.

-entonces que lo hará!- se acercó a ella quedando a poca distancia.

-eso solo tu lo sabrás- sonrió- ya verás lo increíble que se siente el sentirte bien sin estar… ya sabes…- pasó por su lado y se sentó en la orilla de la cama- ahora ven y come un poco, no me iré hasta que lo hagas- sonrió de nuevo- además si no com.….

No pudo terminar de hablar, pues el chico se fue sobre ella, acostandola violentamente en la cama y dejando caer el plato al piso. Quedó sobre ella mirándola desde arriba.

Ella sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, y más aun cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke acariciar con fuerza su abdomen deslizando la camisa de la chica hacia arriba dejando al descubierto su plano vientre.

-Sasuke…kun?- dijo nerviosa al ver que él se acercaba a su oído y susurró

-Solo…Déjame averiguar… algo…- fue lo ultimo que dijo para después desviar su rostro del oído de la chica a su boca.

Los labios de ambos chicos estaban tan cerca que se podían rozar, sus cálidas respiraciones se estaban mezclando.

Ella no sabia que decir, estaba nerviosa, sin embargo no estaba asustada.

-Que… - al decir eso rozó los labios del chico, lo que hizo que él sintiera algo quemarle las entrañas.

Así que sin más…

La besó…

Tan tierno y demandante que ella no dudó en corresponderle…

Tan apasionado y deseoso que ni él mismo entendía lo que hacia…

Tan fuerte y suave que ambos de dejaron llevar por esta extraña pero divina sensación…

Él dijo que solo quería averiguar algo…

Pero ése algo se convirtió en alguien…

En un nombre…

Haruno Sakura…

Quien sin saber se convertiría en el principio de una enfermiza adicción…

Continuara….

Proximo capi… LEMOOOONNNN

Para tods aquells pervertids como iiop! n_n

.-chi

Gracias por agregarme a autores favoritos TT_TT


	6. Chapter 6

_**Saludos! XD**_

_**Primero que nada, gracias por sus increíbles comentarios!**_

_**Aunque sean pocos, son bastante inspiradores para mi n_n**_

_**Ahora, hablando del capi.**_

_**Este es mi primer lemon,**_

_**Asi que no sean duras conmigo u.u**_

_**Espero que les guste el capi!**_

_**Bueno,**_

_**A leer!**_

**-o-o-o-o**

**Cap VI**

**El comienzo de una enfermiza adicción part II**

Comenzó a besarla de una manera ruda ya que ella no le correspondía, luego de unos segundos ella cedió.

Tenia su mano derecha en el muslo izquierdo de la chica con la cual hacia presión, con su mano libre recargaba todo su peso, mientras que ella tenia las suyas en el pecho del chico, se estaba dejando llevar por algo que no deberia estar pasando y eso ella lo sabia perfectamente, pero, simplemente no podia detenerlo, le estaba gustando…

Y mucho…

Subió suavemente sus manos por el pecho del chico hasta llegar a su nuca y comenzar a acariciar sus desordenados cabellos. En cuanto a sus piernas, las enredó con las de Sasuke.

El se aburrió de jugar con los labios de ella, así que su lengua pidió paso para comenzar con el segundo juego, ella no tardo en abrir un poco la boca para que la lengua del chico se adentrara en ella.

Recorrió cada espacio de la cavidad de la chica, sacándole varios gemidos ahogados por el beso.

Poco después el molesto oxigeno pidió entrar así que él se separo un poco, solo un poco de ella, ya que Sakura al sentir que el se separaba lo tomó fuertemente de la camisa.

Se quedaron quietos unos minuto en los que se miraban fijamente a los ojos, Sakura sonrio dulcemente. Él sin esperar un segundo más volvió a besarla, este beso fue mas demandante que el anterior.

Subió su mano hasta el comienzo del pantalón de Sakura, y de un acto desesperado lo desabrochó violentamente. Se separaron un poco para que él pudiera quitar esa molesta prenda. Una vez logrado su cometido, volvió a besarla.

Pasó de sus labios, a la mandíbula hasta llegar a su fino y alargado cuello dejando un rastro de saliva, donde comenzó a besar, chupar y morderlo a su gusto mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba su pecho.

Sakura no podia evitar gemir de placer, era algo irreal, se sentian divinas todas la caricias que le regalaba el pelinegro.

El seguia mordiendo y succionando el cuello de la chica. Luego de unos minutos haciendo lo mismo, dejó un nuevo rastro de saliba del cuello al comienzo de sus pechos, donde la camisa de tirantes de Sakura le impedia seguir, así que se separó nuevamente de ella y con su mano izquierda le arrebató la pequeña prenda, luego, sin mas se deshizo del sostén dejandola expuesta solo con su pequeño bikini azul.

Ella rapidamente se tapo los pechos con ambas manos, estaba sonrojada y avergonzada. Sasuke con su mano quitó las de ella para verla desde arriba.

-espera un…- ella intentó decir pero él no la dejó pues comenzó a besarla en medio de sus pechos, lo que hizo que ella gimiera un poco.

Mordió su pecho izquierdo, con su lengua comenzó a dibujar pequeños circulos de saliba en el pezón rosado y erecto de la chica. Ella dejó caer sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y enredó sus piernas en la cadera del chico, lo que le hizo sentir la ereccion del mismo.

Él sin previo aviso, se deshizo de la ultima prenda de la chica mientras mordia los pezones de la misma, dejandola completamente desnuda a su merced.

Sakura no se quedó atrás, y de un rapido y deseoso movimiento le quitó la camisa a Sasuke, se separaro un poco para quitar por completo la camisa, al hacerlo volvieron a unirse en un apasionado beso.

Sasuke, quien tenia sus manos a ambos lados de la chica, bajó una hasta la intimidad de ella, sintiendo su humedad producto del irreal placer que él le estaba dando. Sakura gimió audiblemente al sentir uno de los dedos de sasuke dentro de ella.

Él comenzó a adentrar su dedo en ella, luego dos, lo que hizo que Sakura gimiera con mas fuerza, eso exitó más al chico, ella desesperadamente bajó el patalón del chico y luego el boxer quedando asi los dos chicos desnudos…

Sin esperar un segundo más tomó su pene con su mano derecha y lo colocó e la entrada de la chica. Ella se puso realmente nerviosa pero no dijo nada, en realidad no quería decir nada, estaba completa y alocadamente excitada y lo único que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era que él la penetrara de una vez por todas!.

Y no tuvo que esperar demasiado pues Sasuke quien estaba también excitado a mas no poder, terminó de entrar en ella, pero algo se lo impedía. Y es que ella, es virgen! Cosa que no esperaba.

-o-o-o-o

Terminó de hacer sus deberes en el hospital, que consistía en examinar las muestras de sangre de sus pacientes, dejó a Kiba en la sala de observación, donde estaría por tres días.

Fue a su auto donde dio un suspiro de cansancio, encendió el vehiculo y lo puso en marcha rumbo a la casa.

Tomó el manos libres de su celular y marcó a su casa una vez que se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo. El telefono sono, pero nadie contestaba. Supuso que su hija estaria en su habitación o algo asi, volvio a arrancar cuando el semáforo dio luz verde.

Ya estaba cerca de su casa.

-o-o-o-o-

Él estaba un poco sorprendido al darse cuenta de que ella es virgen, pero no hizo caso, no se detendria por eso, así que sin mas se adentró en ella, claro, poco a poco.

Sakura gemía de dolor y placer, en su rostro se veia una mueca de dolor, se abrazó fuertemente a la espalda del chico, clavando sus uñas en este.

El la penetró con sumo cuidado, ella se aferraba mas fuerte a él. Salió y volvio a entrar con fuerza, robándole un gemido fuerte de dolor a la chica, el coloco su cabeza en el cuello de ella, embriagándose con su olor.

Comenzó a moverse de manera torturante según Sakura, pues los movimientos del chico eran suaves y profundos, el dolor pronto pasó, ahora sentia unas oleadas de placer… ella enredó las piernas mas fuertemente en las caderas de sasuke. Él seguia moviendose suavemente, ella se curvó un poco.

Empezó a mover sus caderas incitando al chico a ir mas rápido.

Él como si se tratase de una orden, penetró mas rapido y fuerte. Sakura gemia fuertemente al ritmo de las estocadas, sus cuerpos sudados estaban sincronizados, era algo tan maravilloso, tan placentero, tan excitante.

Él estaba penetrando fuertemente, ella gemia, de repente dio un gritito, al hacerlo tapó su boca con ambas manos, mientras mantenia sus ojos perdidos en la nada. Los gemidos de Sakura eran excitantes y al ver que ella tapó su boca la miró directamente, levantó su mano y quitó las de la chica.

-No hagas eso- fue lo unico que dijo, y volvio a penetrarla, ahora con mas fuerza y mas rapido.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaciono su auto en el garaje, bajó y una vez que estuvo en la puerta busco sus llaves para disponerse a abrir la misma. Al hacerlo escuchó un grito, o mas bien un gemido, un orgasmo proveniente del piso de arriba.

-Que es eso?- se preguntó a si misma.

-o-o-o-

Ella sentia que llegaba el clímax de todo, se apretó fuertemente a la espalda de Sasuke, que penetraba salvajemente. Ella seguia gimiendo descontroladamente, hasta que sintio aquel excitante orgasmo, el cual dio un largo y fuerte gemido de placer infinito.

El se dejó caer junto a ella, Sakura respiraba con dificultad al igual que Sasuke.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que ambos empezaron a estabilizarse. Unos largos minutos en los que ni ella ni él decían palabra alguna. Hasta que por fin Sasuke decidió romper el silencio.

-Ya puedes irte- dijo el chico secamente sin mirarla.

-Que dices?- preguntó totalmente confundida.

-No creerás que esto significó algo no?- dijo- ya Averigüe lo que quería- se sentó y recogió su boxer para luego ponérselo- así que vete- dijo como si nada entrando en el baño.

Sakura estaba confundida no significó nada? Iba a seguir a sasuke al baño pero…

-Sakura!- escuchó a su madre llamarla desde la planta baja.

-Maldición!- las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos y ahora su madre esta en casa! Era lo único que le faltaba!.

Se paro rápidamente de la cama y se puso su ropa.

-Sakura estas allí?- la voz de su madre se escuchaba más cerca, así que salió y entró en su cuarto lo mas rápido que pudo, para volver a salir, haciéndole creer a su madre que todo este tiempo había estado en su habitación.

-Hola ma´- hablo como si nada. Su madre la vio con recelo.

-Que estabas haciendo?- preguntó de una vez.

-Nada- estaba nerviosa- estaba haciendo un trabajo en la laptop- hizo una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

-Es que me parecio escuchar un… gemido- dijo molesta, Sakura y su madre siempre se contaban todo, asi que ese tipo de temas no eran censurados.

-Gemid… ah gemidos!- su madre levantó una ceja- es que… pues… estaba haciendo un… trabajo de…- comenzo a pensar y mirar el techo- Sexualidad!... si eso!- suspiro.

-Sexualidad?- entrecerró los ojos.

-Si ma´ lo que escuchaste fue… un audio de cómo se escuchari…

-Entiendo n_n- hablo- fiuh, me siento mas tranquila!- Sakura la miraba curiosa- por un momento pensé que tu y uchiha… ya sabes…

-Que?- se sintio un poco rara- claro que no ma´- volvio a sonreir tristemente.

-No importa- sonrio- estaré en el laboratorio si? Si necesitas algo solo dime de acuerdo?- Sakura la miró de una manera que para ella era extraña- te pasa algo hija?- dijo preocupada.

-No pasa nada- dicho esto entro en su habitación y se tiró en el suelo, reposando su espalda en la puerta.

"no creerás que esto significo algo no?" recordó las palabras del pelinegro, apretó los puños. Se sentía una zorra, se había acostado con alguien que apenas conoce y que de paso jugó con ella.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar, estaba maldita, no era la primera vez que jugaban con ella….

-o-o-o-

Se estaba dando una ducha, no podía sacar de su cabeza los dulces gemidos de la chica. Sonrio de lado.

-Así no volverá a molestarme- pensó, debía tratarla mal, así ella no seria tan confianzuda con él, pero por mas que lo hiciese ella seguía hablándole y ayudándole, asi que no tuvo mas opción…. Lo que no se espero era que llegarse tan lejos con su "juego".

Aun asi tenia unas inmensas ganas de tenerla alli, ver su rostro y acariciarla…. En que estaba pensando? Solo habia sido un juego no?

Salio de la ducha, se vistio y se tiro en la cama donde hacia rato el habia hecho suya a esa chica.

Volvio a recordarla. Sacudió la cabeza y se acomodó de lado.

Un rato después, se quedó profundamente dormido.

_Mañana se __olvidaría de todo…._

_Que equivocado estaba…._

_Esto apenas comienza Sasuke-kun! _

Continuara!

_**-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Hasta aquí el capi.**_

_**Espero que les halla gustado!**_

_**Como les dije alla arriba**_

_**Es mi primer lemon n_nU**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios**_

_**Sus tomatazos insultos**_

_**O aunque sea un**_

_**Hola! XD**_

_**Se les quiere!**_

_**Nos leemos en la conti .**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**_

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capi.**

**Tardare unos dias en actualizar, pues tengo un viaje XD**

**Pero para la universidad ¬¬**

**Espero que les guste…**

**A leer se ha dicho(escrito XD)**

_**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**_

**Cap VII**

**Adicto a ella…**

Seguía sentada en la puerta de su cuarto, se sentía sucia, pero no tenia de que enojarse pues ella misma se dejo llevar por algo que no debió pasar nunca, pues apenas lo conoce, además el está allí para recuperarse, no para acostarse con la hija de su doctora.

Apretó los puños al tener ese pensamiento.

-Soy… una zorra- susurró, escondió su rostro en las rodillas, no quería llorar, solo quería hablar con él, pero, de que? Si él mismo dijo que no significó nada lo que había pasado. Aunque pensándolo bien, era de eso de lo que debían hablar, dejar todo claro, decirle que ella estaba de acuerdo con él, y que olvidaran lo que pasó, pero se supone que según Sasuke no pasó nada-Estoy confundida!- puso sus manos en la cabeza- Que debo decirle? Que debo hacer? Rayos! Sin tan solo no me hubiese dejado llevar por…- comenzó a recordar sus caricias, sus besos, su perfecto cuerpo desnudo….- Ahhhh! Soy una zorra! Una zorra, zorra. Zorra!-Movía sus pies, como si estuviese haciendo un berrinche.

Ella es la que le sirve el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, que se supone que le dirá cuando lo vea mañana.

-Espera!- se dijo a si misma- no debo decirle nada!- se levantó del piso por fin- No pasó nada, así que no le debo decir nada- sonrío victoriosa- no paso nada, no, paso nada, no sentí nada, no sentí nada- se auto convencía-Si! No paso nada, por lo tanto no sentí nada- con esas palabras se fue a la cama, convencida de lo que dijo.

Pero, eso será cierto?

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Por primera vez en 2 años, logró dormir en toda la noche. Todo porque estuvo soñando, o mejor dicho, recordando lo que pasó la tarde del ayer con cierta chica pelirosa, aunque eso le molestaba de sobremanera, pues según él, todo fue para que ella no lo tratase como siempre, lo que hizo fue para que ella lo odie, puesto que esta acostumbrado a que todo el mundo lo haga, no le afectaría que ella lo hiciese también no?

Pero ahora se sentía extraño, era como si, se sintiera mal por como la trató. Recordó la mirada confundida de la chica, apretó los puños, eso no lo estaba ayudando!

Suspiró cansado y se levantó de la cama, para luego dirigirse al baño a darse una larga ducha.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Se levantó bien temprano como siempre, debía preparar el desayuno para todos en casa, osea ella, su madre y… Sasuke.

Al pensar en él se le revolvió el estomago, de solo recordar lo que paso ayer ella.

-Debo dejar de pensar en eso!- se regaño- estaba sirviendo el desayuno de Sasuke en la bandeja.

-Buenos días querida- saludó sonriente su madre, Sakura dio un gran brinco del susto, pues su madre la sacó violentamente de sus pensamientos- lo siento te asuste?- preguntó apenada.

-Si mamá me asustaste- hablo sarcásticamente.

-Hija- llamó

-si dime má- volteó a verla, Sakura estaba en el bar de la cocina, mientras su madre aún estaba en la puerta de la misma.

-Te he notado un poco extraña estos días- habló seriamente- te pasa algo? Dime, recuerdas lo que dijimos de "nada de secretos entre nosotras"?- se acercó al bar y se sentó frente a ella. Sakura desvío rápidamente su mirada- tiene algo que ver con Kiba?- Sakura volteo a verla. Kiba? Se había olvidado por completo de él.

-Donde está él?- preguntó sin pensar. Su madre dio un suspiro cansado.

-Esta en el hospital, ya sabes, esta bien- hablo como si nada.

-entiendo- tomó la bandeja como lo hizo ayer (fuertemente con la mano derecha y con el antebrazo izquierdo)- iré a llevarle el desayuno a Sasuke-Kun- dijo tranquilamente, pero su madre tenia la vista clavada en la muñeca izquierda de la chica, la cual estaba bien vendada.

-que le paso a tu mano?- la miró a los ojos.

-Oh, esto?- levanto un poco el brazo, su madre asintió- no es nada ma´.

-como te lo hiciste?- preguntó preocupada.

-Ahhh, Me caí en las escaleras- hablo sin respirar, luego asintió.

-Déjame verla- tomó la bandeja y la colocó en la mesa, le quitó la venda a su hija y miró con sorpresa la muñeca- Sakura hija esta hinchada!- la regaño- por que no me lo dijiste antes?- frunció el ceño- ven conmigo- la jalo del brazo y la llevó hasta su habitación que quedaba en la planta baja. Al entrar la sentó en la cama. Sakura miraba cada movimiento que hacia su madre con mucha atención.

-Que haces ma´- ladeo un poco la cabeza.

-estoy buscando…- sacó una especie de venda de su cajón- esto, es para que tu muñeca se recupere mas rápido- se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a enrollarla alrededor de la muñeca de Sakura. Era una venda muy rígida, demasiado para su gusto.

-mamá que es eso- trató de sacar su brazo de las manos de su loca madre pero no pudo ya que le dolía mucho.

-no seas llorona Sakura- regaño su madre- te caerá bien- la miró- listo- Sakura miraba con curiosidad su vendaje- no debes quitártelo- Sakura miró a su madre- ni siquiera para bañarte- sonrío.

-eso es asqueroso mamá- frunció el ceño. Su madre se echo a reír.

-sabia que dirías eso- se levantó- bien, me daré un baño, tengo trabajo que hacer- tomó una toalla- por favor dile a Uchiha que baje al laboratorio- Sakura la miró sin entender- debo hablar con él- se metió en el baño. Sakura se alarmó, descubrió lo de la muestra?

Salió rápidamente de la habitación de su madre y fue a la cocina a recoger la bandeja e ir a la habitación de…. él. Sacudió la cabeza, debía olvidarse de esa estupidez.

Caminó a paso lento hasta llegar al comienzo de las escaleras, suspiró nerviosa y comenzó a subir lo más lento que pudo. Pero desgraciadamente el camino no se le hizo para nada largo. Si había caminado lento al subir las escaleras, ahora lo hacia más lento al dirigirse a la habitación de Sasuke.

Una vez frente a la puerta de la misma. La respiración se le fue de golpe, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, y en su cabeza solo estaban los recuerdos del día anterior.

-Quizás no deba entrar aun- pensó dando un paso atrás-"no paso nada Sakura, nada idiota"- pensó así que dio otro paso al frente- pero no quiero hacerlo- dio 2 pasos atrás.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Estaba acostado en su cama viendo el techo, cuando sintió los lentos pero seguros pasos de alguien, frunció el ceño esperando que entrara, pero eso no paso. Volteo a ver la puerta y por debajo se veía una sombra que se alejaba y volvía a acercarse, se sentó para ver bien, y efectivamente había alguien frente a la puerta, pero no entraba. Dio un suspiro de fastidio y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla de golpe, encontrándose con una sorprendida pelirosa.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

-respira profundo Sakura- se decía a si misma mientras reposaba todo el peso de la bandeja en su mano derecha para disponerse a tocar la puerta- hazlo, hazlo- su mano temblaba mucho.

De repente y por si fuera poco, la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso dejándola sin aire y de alguna manera, aterrada, temblando y en blanco.

Él la miró con sorpresa en sus ojos, pero luego cambio a su expresión seria. Aunque lo negara le dio mucho gusto verla, ya se había tardado y eso lo molestaba. Sakura entreabrió sus labios para decir algo pero no lo hizo, el al verla hacerlo bajó su mirada a esos rosados labios, lo que hizo que un deseo inmenso y extraño de besarla de nuevo recorriera sus venas, se lamió el labio inferior, Sakura al verlo posó su mirada en los labios de él, que error tan grande, su corazón latía a mil por hora, y las ganas de besarlo no faltaron…

"No paso nada, no pasó nada"

Recordó sus propias palabras de autoconvencimiento, lo que gracias a dios hizo que reaccionara y de una manera digna de un oscar, esbozó la más hermosa de sus sonrisas, haciendo que el chico volviera a su expresión de sorpresa.

-Buenos días Sasuke-Kun!- saludó como siempre lo ha hecho con esa hermosa sonrisa- traje el desayuno!- entro a la habitación sin permiso mas bien para escapar de su mirada penetrante, él seguía en la puerta sorprendido- debe estar algo frío, pero es que mi madre me estaba vendando la…- volteo a verlo, no recordaba que el que le hizo eso a su muñeca era él- muñeca- susurró.

Sasuke volteo a verla y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Ya sabes cual es la regla- habló ella- si no comes no me iré- sonrío sentándose en la cama. El frunció levemente el ceño.

-mmm? Que pasa?- se hizo la desentendida. Él frunció aún mas el ceño- no tienes hambre?- le habló como si se tratase de un niño pequeño- Eh?

Él no respondió, solo se sentó junto a ella y tomó la bandeja en sus manos para disponerse a comer. Al terminar Sakura le quitó la bandeja para ir rápidamente a la puerta y salir sin decir nada.

Una vez fuera del cuarto, respiró tranquila… pero recordó el recado que le dejo su madre a Sasuke. Lo pensó unos segundos, tomo todo el aire que pudo y sonrío de nuevo, luego entro sin tocar.

-Sasuke-Kun- él seguía sentado en la orilla de su cama, la miro con su expresión seria- te llama mi madre, está en el laboratorio- el desvío la mirada- eso es todo adiós- el la miro de nuevo.

-Espera- a Sakura se le erizó la piel al escuchar su voz- crees que…- ella volteo a verlo sabiendo lo que le preguntaría.

-que tenga algo que ver con la muestra?- el chico asintió- pues…- el la miraba seriamente- no creo que tenga que ver con eso, no te preocupes!- sonrío- pero si eso llegase a suceder… pues, no se que haríamos, Realmente Estaríamos en problemas- sonrío nerviosa- bien, debo irme- sonrío por ultima vez para salir por fin de esa incomoda habitación.

El chico no se movió de ahí por unos momentos, ella si que es rara, ahora estaba más que seguro de ello. Pero lo que lo tenia pensativo era el comportamiento de ella con él, acaso ella no había pensado en lo de ayer como lo hacia él?. Se molestó mucho al hacerse esa pregunta, claramente a él no le importaba lo que ella pensara, Pero aun así…

-Rayos- se tumbo en la cama de nuevo, en serio a ella no le importo lo que paso entre ellos? suspiro fuertemente. Por que se hacia esa pregunta? El mismo le dijo que eso no había significado nada, entonces por que rayos pensaba tanto en ella?

Al parecer él mismo callo en su juego. Pero eso no lo aceptaria!

Dio media vuelta en la cama quedando así boca abajo… fue ahí donde recordó que la doctora lo llamaba.

-Que mujeres tan problemáticas- dijo refiriéndose a Sakura y a su madre. Se levantó con pesadez y salio de su habitación.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Estaba en la cocina lavando los platos tranquilamente, estaba orgullosa de ella misma, había dejado a Sasuke sorprendido, ella misma lo vio. Sonrío a medio lado al recordar su rostro.

-"que esperabas Sasuke-Kun?"- se pregunto- soy increíble!- dio dos brinquitos de emoción y ahogó un gritito en su garganta. Luego volvió a ponerse seria, él pensaría en ella después de lo de ayer?-No, claro que no- sacudió la cabeza- que tonta soy- frunció el ceño- además de tonta, regalada, que se acuesta con el primer desconocido que ve…- se estaba criticando ella misma- aún así fue….- recordó por enésima vez lo ocurrido ayer- tan placentero- se sonrojó de sobremanera al escuchar lo que salio de sus labios, debía olvidarse de eso o terminaría volviéndose loca!

Volvió a sus quehaceres con total normalidad. De pronto escucho unos pasos en las escaleras de madera, volteo a ver, obviamente se trataba de él, venia con su cara de pocos amigos como siempre.

-Es tan lindo- dijo en un suspiro soñador- pero que estoy diciendo?- se golpeo la cabeza con el puño- no debería verlo- pero no lo hizo, lo seguía mirando desde la cocina, de repente, el volteo a verla.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Estaba bajando tranquilamente las escaleras, cuando sintió que lo miraban, así que levantó la cabeza y la vio. La chica lo miraba curiosa, tenia su mano derecha enjabonada y en la otra tenia una especie de, Venda.

Ella le sonrío dulcemente para luego darle la espalda.

Aprovechó para mirarla más detalladamente de espalda, Tiene un cuerpo perfecto, ah claro que el lo sabe ya la vio desnuda. Sacudió la cabeza pues los recuerdos del día de ayer lo comenzaron a llegar…

Caminó a paso rápido hasta llegar al laboratorio, donde entro sin tocar.

-Oh, Uchiha- hablo la doctora- ven siéntate un momento aquí- se enseño el lugar donde sentarse. Justo frente a ella- bien- dijo una vez que el chico le obedeció- cuéntame, como vas?- preguntó sonriente. Él la miró con una ceja levantada-mmm?- no recibió respuesta de parte del chico.

Él miraba a un lado hasta que por fin habló.

-Me mando llamar solo para preguntar eso?- dijo molesto levantándose de su silla.

-debo preguntártelo, me da la impresión de que no quieres estar aquí. Ya que lastimaste a mi hija- hablo sonriente. Él la miró sorprendido.-Sakura tiene un gran corazón- continuo- no me sorprende que le hagas daño y siga como si nada- tomó un lápiz y una hoja- por eso, no seas duro con ella. Solo quiere ayudar, esta interesada en ti, digo, en ayudarte- sonrío- ahora dime, como te has sentido estos días sin drogarte?- cambio fugazmente de tema.

Él no respondió nada, recordó que seguía drogándose, cosa que hizo que se molestara con él mismo. Es tan débil.

-dime, pasa algo que yo deba saber?- lo miro detenidamente.

-No pasa nada- la miró- solo quiero que usted me deje en paz!- dijo fuertemente levantándose de su silla.

-entiendo- volvió a sonreír, Sasuke la miraba con desconcierto- puedes irte, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar- se levantó de la silla y fue a sentarse en otra donde estaba su laptop.

Sasuke salio, y al estar afuera lo primero que hizo fue mirar a la cocina, pero ella ya no estaba. Molesto, comenzó a subir las escaleras. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su cuarto, volteo a ver la de la chica.

"mi habitación es la del frente…. Si necesitas algo aquí estaré"

Recordó lo que ella le dijo hace unos días. No supo, como, ni cuando, ni por que lo hizo, lo cierto era que ya estaba dentro y no había vuelta atrás. Cuando entró, escucho el agua de la ducha, ella se estaba bañando, se sintió como un maldito pervertido, pero lo hizo. Con cuidado abrió la puerta del baño y lo primero que sintió fue el exquisito aroma de la chica salir a grandes cantidades, ese olor tan embriagante lo volvió loco. Y más loco aun al ver la silueta desnuda de la chica en el vidrio corredizo de la ducha. Se estaba lavando el cabello, lo supo pues ambos brazos estaban levantados y puestos en su cabeza, haciendo suaves masajes en esta. Mordió su labio, se sentía extraño, y la única manera de explicar como se sentía.

"Es como la primera vez que probé las drogas"

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y de cierta manera a sudar. Ella era como la heroína, cuando la tomas por primera vez…

Ya no puedes dejar de hacerlo

Quieres mas y mas….

Hasta quedar completa y desquiciadamente…

Adicto a ella….

Continuara…

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Hasta aquí….**_

_**Ke creen ke pasará en la conti!**_

_**No se la pierdan…**_

_**No tardaré demasiado si?**_

_**Nos leemos!**_

_**Se les quiere…**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_


	8. Chapter 8

. Hola a tods!

Aquí el capitulo 8!

Ojala les guste n_nu

**Cap VIII**

**El trato es… No enamorarse!**

Con cuidado abrió la puerta del baño y lo primero que sintió fue el exquisito aroma de la chica salir a grandes cantidades, ese olor tan embriagante lo volvió loco. Y más aun al ver la silueta desnuda de la chica en el vidrio corredizo de la ducha. Se estaba lavando el cabello, lo supo pues ambos brazos estaban levantados y puestos en su cabeza, haciendo suaves masajes en esta. Mordió su labio, se sentía extraño y la única manera de explicar como se sentía

"Es como la primera vez que probé las drogas"

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y de cierta manera a sudar. Ella era como la heroína, cuando la tomas por primera vez, quieres más y más. Hasta quedar completa y desquiciadamente adicto a ella.

Al arecer Sakura no se ha percatado de la presencia del chico, pues comenzó a tararear una canción desconocida para sasuke, quien estaba atento a cada movimiento de la chica que ahora se disponía a sacar todo el jabón de su cuerpo, pasando sus delicadas manos por sus piernas, abdomen, pechos y su rostro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se estaba dando una ducha de agua fría, hoy iba a ser un largo día. Ver a sasuke esta mañana no le había hecho bien, pero ella no lo demostró, y no lo haría por nada del mundo.

Luego de sacar bien el jabón de su cuerpo, se dispuso a salir de la ducha, su toalla se encontraba colgada cerca de la puerta del baño, por lo que debía salir desnuda, pero ese no era un problema para ella, pues estaba sola ¿no?

Deslizó la puerta con cuidado, su mirada estaba clavada en el piso, procurando no mojarlo demasiado, pero sintió algo extraño, sintió que alguien la observaba, así que levantó rápidamente su mirada encontrándose con unos profundos ojos negros que la miraban con lujuria de pie a cabeza.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y un grito de miedo salio de sus labios, un grito que fue ahogado por ella misma al ver bien al "intruso".

-¿Q- que haces aquí?- su ceño se frunció al ver frente a ella a sasuke- Que ¿haces aquí?- preguntó mas fuerte al ver que el chico no respondía solo la seguía mirando seriamente, fue ahí donde ella recordó su estado, por Dios ¡estaba desnuda! Pero su toalla estaba junto a sasuke, con su mano derecha tapó sus pechos y con la izquierda su parte intima, pero para que lo hacia si ya él la vio desnuda, y no solo eso él la….-¡Sal de mi baño ahora!- grito molesta al recordar, ya no quería recordar-¡Ahora!- volvió a decir con el ceño fruncido.

Él no hizo caso a las palabras de la chica y en vez de irse, caminó a paso lento hasta ella.

Sakura al verlo acercarse dio dos pasos atrás-¿q-que crees que haces?- estaba nerviosa, y más aún cuando con su espalda tocó la pared, trataba de continuar retrocediendo como si quisiera que la pared se cayera para ella escapar de esa incomoda y penosa situación.

El cuerpo de sasuke se movía por si solo, ella era una gran necesidad, una lujuria, una adicción. Sus pies lo llevaron hasta dentro de la ducha donde la chica no pudo seguir retrocediendo. Siguió su camino lento hasta que la acorraló poniendo sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Sakura, quien se notaba temblorosa, seguía tapándose con sus manos, y eso lo molestó, así que con las suyas apartó las de la chica para así verla mejor.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil, sorprendida y nerviosa. Sabia a lo que vino el chico, quería más lo notó en su mirada lujuriosa y de alguna manera, ese también era su deseo, ella también quería que él la acariciara, besara y… ¡no! ¿En que rayos está pensando? eso no puede pasar de nuevo ¡no!

-Sal de mi…- susurraba, no era capaz de pensar en una buena amenaza, no con esos ojos negros clavados en los suyos, era como si la estuviese atravesando, esos ojos se veían tan necesitados, tan fríos, tan solitarios "no debo pensar en eso" se estaba volviendo loca, o mejor dicho, él la estaba volviendo loca, pero no debía demostrarlo, él mismo lo dijo, no significo nada "es verdad!"- Dijiste que lo de ayer no, no había significado… nada- él la miro con curiosidad- ¿entonces que haces aquí?- preguntó de la manera más fría que pudo.

Sasuke solo levantó su mano derecha y con su dedo índice dibujó una línea invisible en el rostro de la chica, comenzó por el lóbulo y fue bajando hasta llegar a sus labios, donde lo delineó con suma delicadeza.

Mientras él hacia esto, ella sin querer cerraba los ojos para disfrutar más a fondo esa imperceptible caricia, pero reaccionó al sentir que la mano libre del chico se apoderó de su cintura apegándola más a él. Ella puso sus manos en el pecho de sasuke y comenzó a empujarlo, pero él obviamente tenia más fuerza que ella.

Pegó su frente con la de la nerviosa chica, mientras seguía acariciando esos delicados y rosáceos labios temblorosos, bajó su mano hasta llegar al cuello, donde ella se estremeció un poco, pues él solo acariciaba con sus dedos esa parte, bajó nuevamente encontrándose con el inicio de los pechos de la misma, sus ojos oscuros miraban atentamente cada movimiento que ella hacia, y sabia perfectamente que tanto ella como él querían más.

-Escucha, solo sal de mi habitación- trataba de hablar con mano dura pero las caricias del chico no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

Él sintió el rico aliento de ella en sus labios, y no pudo aguantar más, no pudo conformarse con solo una caricia, así que con la mano con la que acariciaba los pechos de la chica, la colocó en la nuca de la misma y en un segundo sus labios estaban rozando suavemente los de ella. Pronto comenzó a moverlos con delicadeza, ella aún mantenía sus ojos abiertos y sorprendidos, sasuke la apegó más a él y así profundizando aún más ese beso, tanto así que parecía que se la comería, se sentía tan aliviado, no pensaba en nada más que en ella, en besarla y acariciarla. Era como estar drogado, se sentía tan bien, y no quería dejar de hacerlo.

No por ahora…

-Espera- hablaba como podía entre el beso- espe…- él en vez de esperar un poco, aprovechó que ella abrió lo suficiente la boca para introducir su lengua en esa deseosa cavidad-Sasuke-kun- él no le daba chance de hablar-"no puedo hacer esto"- pensaba preocupada- No, por- por favor- como pudo se separó solo un poco del chico, quien la miró molesto, ambos respiraban con dificultad- ¿por que haces esto?- tenia el ceño fruncido, estaba molesta con él, con su comportamiento.

-Vine por lo que es mío- susurro lentamente en tono posesivo. Ella lo miró incrédula.

-¿Lo que es tuyo?- frunció aun más el ceño- y según tú ¿que es tuyo?- habló molesta- por que yo no lo soy- dijo en tono frío- ¡ni siquiera me conoces!- él levantó una ceja.

-¿entonces haces esto con los desconocidos?- dijo bajito pues estaban a centímetros de distancia.

-¡Claro que no!- habló sumamente ofendida- tu fuiste…- no dijo más pues se avergonzó.

-lo se- colocó su rostro en el cuello de la chica, donde rozó sus labios haciendo que la piel de Sakura se estremeciera- eso te hace mía… ¿no?- habló entre el beso, ella estaba cegada por ese beso, algo tan simple la estaba enloqueciendo.

-"¡Rayos! ¡No puedo, no puedo! pero…- pensaba, trataba de autoconvencerse pero él seguía torturándola con esos suaves besos en su cuello. Luego los serios ojos del chico la miraron fijamente como esperando una queja, la cual nunca llegó, así que volvió a apoderarse de los labios de la chica, besándola de manera salvaje-"no debo…- trataba de ser razonable pero no podía, luego un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza-"si él se divierte… por que yo no? Por que ser yo la que sufre?"- sasuke comenzó a acariciar sus muslos, y luego subió sus manos al comienzo de su trasero-"que demonios, ya habrá tiempo de arrepentimientos"- es cierto, ya habría tiempo para eso, su mente ya no daba para más, solo se dejaría llevar. Y eso hizo, ahora comenzaría a disfrutar de las caricias de Sasuke, de lo único que debía asegurarse era de "no enamorarse". Esa era la regla de oro, puesto que seguramente sasuke pensaba igual, y es cierto. Enamorarse no estaba en su diccionario.

Ahora con el permiso de la chica, él profundizó los besos y las caricias. La besaba como si fuese la última vez que lo haría. La besaba con lujuria, con pasión, con desesperación… era una necesidad, la necesidad de saciar su sed.

Sakura levantó sus brazos y los colocó en los hombros del chico, así acariciaba su cabello negro, él tenia ambas manos en las nalgas de la chica, haciendo presión allí, la tenía pegada contra la pared de la mojada ducha. Bajó sus besos hasta el cuello, donde como la primera vez los mordisqueó y succionó a su antojo. Ella daba largos suspiros de placer, y rápidamente con su mano sana trataba de quitarle la camisa al chico, él ayudo a deshacerse de esa prenda separándose levemente de ella y luego besar sus ahora hinchados y rojizos labios, donde fue recibido gustosa y desesperadamente.

Ahora el objetivo de la chica era quitarle el pantalón al sasuke, al lograrlo, pudo sentir el duro miembro del chico en su intimidad, lo que hizo que la locura aumentara. Él volvió a pegarse más a ella y ahora besar y morder sus pezones, Sakura dio un nuevo, largo y fuerte gemido.

Se sentía tan excitada que tuvo que cerrar fuertemente sus piernas.

Esas caricias la enloquecían.

Éste chico, tan serio, amargado y frío, ya no parecía estar allí, ahora, había uno que la trataba con suma delicadeza.

Ella lentamente bajó sus manos hasta el comienzo de la camisa del chico, se separaron un segundo y al mismo tiempo él la ayudó a deshacerse de esa prenda, quedando ahora igual que ella, completamente desnudo.

La tomó por los muslos y la elevó, quedando ella sobre él, aprovechó para enredar sus piernas con las caderas del chico. Él aprisionó uno de los pechos de Sakura con sus labios, mordisqueando con los mismos el pezón de éste, haciendo que la chica suspirara entrecortada.

-La c-cama…- decía la chica entre gemidos.

Él obedeció sin pensarlo 2 veces, y poco a poco salió de la habitación con ella sobre él, al llegar a la enorme cama, adornada con sábanas blancas y violetas, él la depositó con delicadeza, y se posicionó sobre ella, separando las piernas de la chica, para acomodarse a su gusto allí.

-Ah… sasuke- dijo con los ojos en blanco por la intensidad de la excitación, que tenía.

Él sonrió victorioso al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de la chica, eso le hacía entender que a la ojijade estaba disfrutando todo.

Ella apuñaba sus pies, los cuales estaban sobre las caderas del chico. Sasuke ahora se apodero de los labios de la chica, para luego bajar hasta su cuello.

-Hazlo ya- susurró desesperada, y sasuke sabia a lo que se refería ella, así que sonrió de lado obedeciéndola, entrando en ella de lleno.

Ninguno de los dos no pudo evitar que de sus bocas saliera un débil gemido, ella no perdió tiempo en aferrarse a la espalda de sasuke, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Él lo notó y trató de moverse con mucho cuidado, y comenzó a hundirse en ella con una delicadeza que para Sakura fue torturante.

Sakura curvó su espalda y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo con fuerza, aún estaba aferrada a la espalda del chico, quien la miraba detenidamente, tal vez no quería perderse de ninguno de los gestos de ella.

Él comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido, lo que hizo que la piel de Sakura se estremeciera, aferrándose aún mas a las caderas del chico, las respiraciones de ambos se hicieron mas fuertes y entrecortadas, sasuke se movía de manera endemoniada, ella lo sentía en lo más profundo de su interior, era delirante, irreal, exquisito. Tan provocativo…

-M-más… ¡más!- rogaba entre gemidos desesperados, él al parecer esperaba escuchar eso, pues ni bien termino de decirlo, sus estocadas se volvieron salvajes, sacándole gritos de placer, gritos de los que ella se avergonzó mordiendo fuertemente su labio inferior. El no se quedó atrás, pues se le escaparon varios gemidos que al igual que Sakura, se avergonzó.

Las uñas de Sakura se incrustaron con violencia en la espalda y hombros de sasuke, haciendo que él hiciera su cabeza atrás, no de dolor, sino de excitación.

Sus cuerpos se estaban empezando a tensar, avisando que ya venia el clímax. Las piernas de la chica apretaron a sasuke, aprisionando también con su cavidad, al "invasor" en su interior.

Un par de estocadas más, y ambos se encontraban tocando el cielo, ahogando ese largo gemido en un "ultimo" y apasionado beso.

El chico se tumbó sobre ella completamente exhausto, con la respiración acelerada y entrecortada. Ella se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, sus piernas dejaron libre al chico, al igual que sus brazos, y una ridícula sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios, ella sintió como un líquido cálido recorría sus entrañas, ella echó ambos brazos sobre su cabeza, el se acomodó en su cuello.

Así pasaron varios minutos, en los que él no salia de ella, y es que no lo deseaba, su rostro se encontraba encajado entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica aspirando su delicado aroma…

De pronto, sintió una de las manos de la chica, subir lentamente por su espalda, hasta llegar a sus alborotados cabellos, donde lo acarició con delicadeza.

-No… enamorarse- habló por fin después de varios minutos pasados.

-¿Que?- emitió él sin moverse de su lugar.

-El trato es…- dio un suspiro delicado- No enamorarse- siguió haciendo su trabajo, que era acariciar el desordenado cabello negro del chico, el cual respondió con un mordisco que se convirtió en un delicado beso en su cuello.

Ella volvió a sonreír a medio lado.

-¡Sakura!- la voz de su madre hizo que ella se exaltara del susto, más sasuke ni se movía, al parecer se estaba quedando dormido, y la entupida voz de esa doctora no se lo impediría-¡Sakura!- volvió a llamar.

-S-Si, dime ma´- trató de sonar lo más casual posible, aunque era difícil con sasuke aún dentro de ella.

-¿Por que cierras la puerta con llave?- dijo molesta, Sakura no sabia que contestar, ¿cerrada con llave? Ella no había hecho eso. Sonrió divertida al recordar que eso fue hasta que él entró-olvídalo, me llamaron del hospital, debo ir a ver que pasa… cuida de Uchiha ¿si?- parecía apurada y sin esperar la respuesta de su hija, se marchó.

-¡Esta bien!- fue en vano pues ya no había nadie en la puerta. No pudo evitar soltar una risita- eso fue divertido ¿no?- le dijo al chico, el cual se movió para salir de ella y acostarse a su lado sin decir nada.

Sakura suspiró ¿ni siquiera así entablaría una conversación con ella?

Él miraba el techo y luego se recostó de lado para quedar frente a frente con ella, mirándola fijamente, miraba con atención cada facción de la chica, cada mechón de cabello, cada centímetro de piel, el increíble contraste de su cabello con sus ojos, ella es fascinante a los ojos de cualquiera.

Sakura notó la penetrante mirada de sasuke sobre ella, lo que hizo que su sonrojo aumentara.

-¿Q-que ocurre?- preguntó nerviosa- ¡no me mires así!- desvió su mirada.

-Después de todo, si te intimido- habló lentamente, ganándose de nuevo la atención de Sakura.

-¿De que hablas?- susurró. Él no contestó, seguía mirándola con curiosidad.

Se quedaron así por varios minutos que parecieron eternos, que aunque lo negaran, ninguno de los dos, quería que terminaran. Sakura, pasado unos minutos más, fue derrotada por el cansancio, quedándose inevitablemente dormida, extrañamente frente a los ojos de sasuke, quien la miraba con atención.

La miró sin sentirse nervioso, ya que ella se quedó dormida, lo notó pues su respiración se fue pausando, Era como si quisiera vigilar el sueño de esa hermosa chica.

"Sakura" pensó, ahora que lo pensaba, ese era el nombre perfecto para ella.

Inconscientemente, su mano subió hasta el rostro de ella acariciándolo con cuidado, Sakura se movió solo un poco, pero eso no hizo que él dejara de hacer lo que hacía, bajó sus caricias hasta el hombro izquierdo de ella, donde con su vista recorrió el brazo de la chica, hasta dar con ese vendaje azul, que apretaba fuertemente su muñeca, frunció levemente el ceño sabiendo que debía dolerle.

Su mano derecha, se posó en la muñeca herida de la chica, apretándola un poco contra su pecho, una manera silenciosa de pedir perdón.

Muchos minutos después, fue el quien se dejó vencer por el sueño, quedando, al igual que Sakura, profundamente dormido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez, lentamente su vista borrosa fue recuperando nitidez, al hacerlo dio un salto del susto al ver al uchiha profundamente dormido a unos centímetros de ella, sonrío al recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos hace… ¡esperen! ¡¿Que hora es?

Se levantó de golpe y luego trató de alcanzar el reloj que se encontraba en la mesa de noche, por desgracia esta estaba del lado de sasuke, así que tuvo que pasar con mucho cuidado sobre el, para alcanzar ese reloj, cuando lo tuvo en su mano, le echó un vistazo y sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder al ver que habían pasado casi 6 horas… ¡eran las 4:00pm!

Salió de la cama rápidamente, y se dirigió a su guardarropa y sacó una camiseta negra y un pantalón ancho del mismo color… se vistió rapidamente… luego miró con atención al chico dormido… sus pies se movieron solos hasta estar parada frente a la cama, donde se agachó para poder mirar de cerca al chico…

Se veía tan relajado, tan tranquilo, que no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura, era tan tierno. Pero todo cambiaba al desertar, era tan frío y distante, sacudió su cabeza al estar teniendo tantos pensamientos. ¡Solo seria sexo! nada más, nada de enamoramientos, ella bien sabia que el amor no existía. Kiba se lo restregó en la cara, su corazón se oprimió al recordar a ese chico que tanto daño le hizo, pero extrañamente, no le estaba doliendo tanto. Eso es bueno ¿no?

Cruzó sus brazos en la orilla de la cama y reposó su rostro allí, mirando al chico que se encontraba un poco alejado de ella, pues el espacio donde ella había estado durmiendo hace unos minutos, estaba vacío dejando a la vista al chico.

Él respiraba pausadamente, su pecho desnudo se movía al hacerlo, se sonrojó al notar el bien formado pecho del chico, mordió sus labios con lujuria al recordar que hace unas horas, ese pecho la rozaba con cada estocada.

-"¡pervertida!"- se regañó mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Luego, su cuerpo se tensó al ver que los ojos oscuros del chico la miraban fija y seriamente. Sonrío como una tonta, como si él la hubiese pillado en algo raro, pero ella no hacia nada malo ¿no?

-H-hola- dijo entre risitas nerviosas, el ni contesto, lo que para ella no fue sorpresa, así que todo rastro de nerviosismo, se convirtió en una mueca de molestia- al menos saluda ¿no?- dijo, el la seguía mirando penetrantemente- oye n-no, no me mires así- frunció el ceño y se levantó del piso donde estaba arrodillada- ¿tienes hambre?- dijo mirándolo ahora desde arriba- ¿si? Esta bien, volveré en un rato- habó tranquila- puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres- sonrío dulcemente-ahora vuelvo- dicho esto, caminó hasta la puerta y salio de la habitación.

Él la siguió con la mirada atenta a cada movimiento que la chica hacia, hasta que desapareció de su vista. Su corazón latía fuertemente, pues no esperaba despertar con los curiosos ojos jade mirándolo de frente. Eso hizo que se sonrojara un poco, dio gracias a dios que la chica fuera tan despistada, pues al parecer, no se dio cuenta del vergonzoso estado en que ella misma lo puso a él.

Pero algo andaba mal, tan pronto la chica salio de la habitación, sasuke sintió un vacío inmenso en su cuerpo, como si algo le faltara… sintió una soledad abrumadora, que lo molestó a tal punto de maldecir por lo bajo.

Se levantó de la cama molesto, debía buscar su ropa y cambiase, para luego salir de esa habitación, con aroma a mujer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Tarareaba alegremente una canción, era extraño que lo hiciese, ella nunca cantaba, pero hoy se sentía muy bien, muy llena de vida y felicidad.. Así que ¿por que no? ¡hoy quería cantar!

Estaba cortando los alimentos para la comida que haría para los dos, se sentía como la entupida novia haciendo la cena romántica, pero sonrió divertida. Pues con sasuke, dudaba mucho que algo fuese romántico. Tal vez, salvaje y apasionado…

-¿Pero en que estoy pensando?- dijo mientras seguía sonriendo- soy una pervertida u.u- dijo en tono de resignación dando un suspiro- debo apresurarme sasuke debe tener hambre y… ¡espera! ¿Dije sasuke?- sacudió la cabeza- Nah!- río divertida, a veces ni ella misma se entendía.

Dejo de pensar en tonterías y siguió con su labor, aunque seguía cantando. Todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso. Estaba sola en la cocina, la cual se sentía bien, pero toda su tranquilidad se fue por el caño, al ser rodeada por unos fuertes y gruesos brazos.

-¿Pero que…?- ladeo su cabeza para ver al "agresor" que obviamente se trataba de él- ¿que haces?- frunció el ceño, pero su voz era en tono de nerviosismo. Él la abrazaba desde atrás, rodeando su cintura, dejando los brazos de la chica libre, pensó que el chico quería mas, iba a decir algo, pero él acomodó su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo de Sakura-que hac…

-Solo, quédate así….Un momento- susurró en su oído, haciendo que a ella se le erizara la piel de pie a cabeza.

Se quedó inmóvil, como él se lo pidió, pasaron varios segundos que se convirtieron en minutos, la respiración del chico se fue pausando poco a poco, ¿acaso se estaba quedando dormido?

-Sasuke-Kun- llamó, haciendo que él diera un pequeño brinco del susto, pues ella lo sacó de su trance. Su exquisito trance.

-Si. Necesito que hagas esa formula y me la mandes por correo ¿de acuerdo?- dijo fuertemente la Dra.. Haruno quien acababa de llegar a la casa, miró a los chicos, los cuales se separaron a una distancia prudente al escuchar la puerta abrirse- ¡hola chicos!- saludó desde lejos- Sakura, shizune te manda saludos al igual que tsunade- dijo tranquilamente.

-Ah, claro- sonrió nerviosa.

-iré a cambiarme- dijo en tono cansado.

Tras desaparecer por el pasillo, Sakura le dio una fugaz mirada a su acompañante, el cual la miraba de reojo, ella sonrío negando con la cabeza, al parecer su madre sabia cuando aparecer "en el lugar adecuado, a la hora adecuada"

_*****Tres días después*****_

-_"Sakura, saca la basura, Sakura, haz el almuerzo, Sakura, limpia los baños…"- _se quejaba la chica, era muy temprano y su madre ya le había dejado una súper-mega lista de quehaceres para hoy-¡Todo yo, todo yo!- fue a recoger la basura para luego dirigirse a la puerta de entrada.

Grande fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta.

Unos ojos marrones la miraban igual de sorprendidos que ella a él. Sakura tragó grueso al encontrárselo tan cerca.

-¿Te ayudo?- fue lo primero que dijo extendiendo su mano para agarrar la gran bolsa repleta de basura. Sakura dio dos pasos atrás al ver que él la iba a tocar.

-No es necesario- hablo seria y rápidamente.

-Sakura!- habló alegremente su madre, quien traía un gran maletín en mano, obviamente dejó al chico en la puerta mientras ella volvía por su maletín.

-Hola mamá- habló con un deje de tristeza.

-veo que ya se saludaron- habló sarcásticamente la Dra.- desde hoy Kiba también es parte de nuestra familia!- habló muy alegre.

-ya veo- El semblante de Sakura, que estaba bastante serio, se endureció aún mas, con toda la hostilidad del mundo, siguió su camino sin decir nada. Los sorprendidos presentes la siguieron con la mirada.

-Ven, vamos adentro- dijo la Dra. Dando un empujoncito al chico con la mirada perdida en Sakura. Le dio una ultima mirada y se dejó llevar por la mujer.

-"¿_Seguirá así conmigo por siempre_?"- se preguntó tristemente mientras se detenía frente a las escaleras.

-Espera aquí a que Sakura venga y te muestre tu nueva habitación si?- habló tranquilamente- yo iré al laboratorio a revisar esto- mostró el maletín, el chico asintió y ella no tardó mas tiempo y se encaminó al laboratorio,

Unos escasos minutos después, la pelirrosa entró a la casa, mirando a Kiba seriamente.

-Y mi mamá?- fue lo que preguntó.

-Dijo que debía revisar unas cosas.

-Claro- frunció el ceño- ven conmigo- comenzó a subir las escaleras. El chico la subió sin decir nada.

-Sakura…

-Es aquí- dijo cortante abriendo la puerta de la habitación, que casualmente quedaba junto a la de sasuke.

-Es acogedora- habló para ver si ella contestaba algo pero nada-Sakura…

-Desempaca y baja a desayunar- su voz era total y completamente gélida, luego de eso salió de la habitación sin decir más nada, él frunció el ceño por la tristeza que lo invadía al verla tratarlo así.. Aunque se lo merecía, por ser un patán como lo fue.

_Ahora es que comienza lo bueno…._

_Los secretos a revelarse_

_Y los celos a desatarse_

_La presencia de este chico_

_Perturbará la relación de Sakura y Sasuke._

_Pero, como?_

_Continuará._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola!**_

_**Primero que nada, siento mucho la tardanza, pero es que como comprenderán, es muy difícil escribir un fic mientras estás en la universidad, y mas ahora que las clases están mas fuerte que nunca, por ese rollo de las huelgas de hambre y toda la cosa…**_

_**Bueno espero que este capi les guste! pasado mañana estaré publicando el siguiente, lo prometo!**_

_**Cap IX**_

_**Indebidos Celos…**_

Jadeaba, temblaba, gemía de placer. El pelinegro estaba dentro de ella, de nuevo, se movía con fuerza, como si fuese la última vez que lo harían.

Estaban en el baño de la habitación de Sasuke, en a ducha, donde minutos antes, no había nadie, ahora estaban dos jóvenes amantes demostrando pasión, claro, sin amor.

Según ellos…

Él se encontraba parado, mientras sostenía con fuerza a la chica que enredaba sus largas y delgadas piernas en la cintura del chico.

Por fin, las estocadas cesaron y llegó el placentero orgasmo, sacándoles largos gemidos a ambos chicos, los cuales fueron callados por el apasionado beso del pelinegro, derramando su esencia en el interior de ella.

Ella bajó con la ayuda del chico pasado varios minutos y se quedaron allí, respirando con dificultad, ella se acercó a el y recostó su frente en el pecho del chico, jadeando con fuerza, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Él no tardó en terminar de estrecharla hacia él con su fuerte brazo apretándola con su pecho. Con su otra mano se afincó de la pared, se encontraba en el mismo estado que la chica, pero frunció el ceño al sentir su corazón latir con fuerza, no por estar agitado pues este palpitar, era diferente, se sentía bien, y era solo cuando estaba con ella… eso le molestaba. ¡El trato es no enamorarse! eso estaba mas que claro.

Ella cerró sus ojos, aspiraba fuertemente el aroma del chico, al tenerlo tan cerca y que él la rodeara con uno de sus brazos, por ridículo que se escuchara ¡se sentía increíblemente bien! ¡Pero no debía enamorarse! se supone que ella no debería estar allí después del sexo, acordaron que después de hacerlo, simplemente harían como si nada pasara, el no le hablaría y ella se encargaría de hacer su trabajo. pero, lo cierto es que tanto ella como él, no querían romper el contacto, hasta que ella frunció el ceño recordando algo.

-Debo irme- habló suavemente separándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, el la veía con el ceño fruncido- tengo que… que hacer… la tarea… de…- esos ojos negros la ponían nerviosa- de… el…- el no la dejó continuar, pues se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente para luego separarse de ella dándole espacio para que saliera de la ducha.

Ella sonrío nerviosa y salio con lentitud de la ducha, bajo la atenta mirada del chico, al salir de baño, se encontró con toda su ropa regada por toda la habitación, se sonrojó un poco al verla. Luego fue tomando prenda por prenda para vestirse y salir de allí. Al estar afuera, miró a ambos lados del corredor, y suspiró tranquila al ver que no había moros en la costa, a parecer él y su madre seguían en el laboratorio. Frunció el ceño al recordar a ese chico, hace ya 3 semanas que él había llegado, pensó que le iba a hacer mal su presencia, pero lo cierto es que casi no había cruzado palabra con él en todo este tiempo. Simples "buenos días" y "ven a comer" de mala gana, era lo que ella le dedicaba a Kiba.

3 semanas en las que tuvo muchísimos encuentros con su nuevo amante, si así se e puede llamar a eso. 3 semanas llenas de desenfreno, ella se arriesgaba a que su madre los encontrara, pero la verdad es que todas las veces que lo hacían, era en la habitación de Sasuke, cuando no habia nadie arriba.

Entró en su habitación y tomo asiento en su cama para abrir su laptop y hacer su tarea. Kakashi-sensei vendría mañana, y ella no había terminado su informe, y ya era bastante tarde.

Abrió el documento y se encontró con el dichoso informe, que trataba irónicamente de la heroína y sus efectos en el consumidor.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Sasuke no había presentado la necesidad de drogarse desde hace varias semanas. Sonrió a medio lado, estaba orgullosa de él y su progreso en el "tratamiento".

Lo que Sakura ignora, es que ella, aunque no lo crea, tiene que ver con esa mejoría en Sasuke.

Se dio una larga ducha y se fue a la cama, aun sentía ese molesto y a la vez placentero aire en su pecho. Inconscientemente, se llevó su mano allí, sintiendo su corazón latir a millón.

Algo que hizo que se molestara de sobremanera.

Estaba sentado en su cama, pensando, recordando todos los malos momentos, que le hizo pasar a una chica. Una chica, que lo único que hacia era ayudarlo, y él… él solo la hacia sufrir.

FLASH BACK

-¡Hola!- saludo alegremente una chica pelirosa al ver entrar al chico a la cocina.

Era la media noche, y ella estaba tomando un poco de agua.

-Pero… ¡¿que te paso?- dijo alarmada al ver al chico lleno de sangre-Que…- se acercó a él, y al hacer contacto con sus manos, el chico la golpeo fuertemente en la cara.

-¡Aléjate de mi!- se notaba alterado, nervioso y sudoroso.

Era obvio que estaba drogado.

-Kiba…- de sus ojos se asomaron algunas lágrimas, no por lo que le hizo a ella, sino por lo q que se estaba haciendo a él- ¿Por que haces esto?- se acercó a el de nuevo, pero este retrocedió nervioso- déjame ayudarte- frunció el ceño.

-¡No te me acerques!- le gritó furioso.

-Esta bien- se detuvo a una distancia prudente de él- pero dime, ¿intentaste… suicidarte?- preguntó sin rodeos.

Él abrió los ojos como platos, aunque era obvio el por que Sakura lo preguntaba, sus muñecas goteaban sangre, mucha sangre. Kiba miró sus sangrientas muñecas, luego la miró a ella, Frunció fuertemente el ceño al ver que ella sonreía divertida, luego escucho unas débiles carcajadas.

-Parece que no fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo bien- ¿Acaso se burlaba de él?- esas heridas no son muy profundas- cambio a un semblante serio- no vuelvas a hacerlo ¿si?- se acercó a él de nuevo.

-¡Aléjate!- la empujó, tan fuerte que pegó su cabeza en la orilla del bar, sacándole mucha sangre.

Él se acercó a la chica, estaba asustado ¡¿y como no estarlo? Si ella se encontraba inconciente en el suelo llena de sangre.

Después de eso, estuvo 15 días en el hospital. Y al volver, lo trató como siempre lo hacia. Como si nunca, nada hubiese pasado.

Fue ahí donde se enamoró de ella.

FIN FLASH BACK

Apretó los puños, era tan entupido, ella lo trataba tan bien, pero él metió la pata y traicionó su confianza… traicionó su amor.

Sin embargo, un sentimiento le vino a su corazón.

_A la mañana siguiente._

Ella se estaba dando una rápida ducha, debía hacer el desayuno esta mañana, y aunque era temprano. Hoy vendría su apuesto maestro, y no quería que la viera en la cocina desarreglada ¡eso nunca!

Sonrió divertida al sentir su sonrojo, pero otro sonrojo más fuerte le vino al recordar a cierto pelinegro, y todo lo que les habia pasado todo este tiempo, mordió su labio inferior con lujuria.

Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo pervertida que podría llegar a ser, suspiró suavemente.

-Debo apurarme- susurró.

Salió de la ducha y enrolló la blanca y corta toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Buscó ropa interior en sus cajones y se los colocó. Luego se miró narcisistamente en el espejo, admirando su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Sonrío con suficiencia al ver que su cuerpo era "perfecto", aunque hubo algo que le llamó muchísimo la atención, y era que sus caderas, las cuales eran echas a su medida, ahora estaban algo anchas ¿acaso había engordado un poco?

-Nah- se dijo al venirle una idea a la cabeza- a ver…- se acercó a su closet donde sacó un short de Jean y una camisa sin mangas, negra.

Se dispuso a ponerse su short, y al abotonárselo, curiosamente este, que antes le quedaba suelto en las caderas y apretado en el trasero, ahora le apretaba la parte del vientre. Frunció el ceño al no entender porque no le quedaba, si ella no se veía gorda, ni nada por el estilo.

O es que acaso… ¡Nah!

Se río al pensar en una tontería como esa, así que olvido lo que estaba pasando y se terminó de vestir, para luego dirigirse a la puerta de su habitación, donde al salir se encontró con unos oscuros ojos que al igual que ella la miraban con sorpresa.

Había dormido muy bien en toda la noche, sin embargo algo le estaba haciendo falta para sentirse completamente bien. Y ese "algo" era ella, esa chica tan hermosa, incoherente y despreocupada que lo estaba volviendo completamente loco.

Si, lo aceptó, Sakura definitivamente se había vuelto su droga, su heroína, su adicción, y ahora que lo pensaba, desde que ellos dos empezaron a tener "algo" su deseo por las drogas, había bajado solo un poco.

Hacia rato que se había levantado, pero era muy temprano como para meterse en la habitación de la chica. Si, ya se había hecho una costumbre, el meterse sin permiso allí, tanto que la misma Sakura dejó de pasarle seguro a la puerta para que el chico entrara cuando quisiera.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar movimiento en la habitación de la chica, y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de la suya para ir a la de Sakura, pero al hacerlo, ella se encontraba haciendo lo mismo que él, acababa de abrir la puerta.

En el rostro de la chica se pudo ver el sonrojo al tenerlo sorpresivamente de frente.

-Buenos… días Sasuke-kun- saludó nerviosa mirándolo de frente, el como siempre, no le respondió, en vez de eso le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo. Luego la miró con descaro de pie a cabeza, escaneando cada detalle de la chica, cada facción, cada centímetro de piel descubierta al traer un short.

-Yo… Iré a… a la… a hacer el…el- no se podía concentrar al tener la penetrante mirada del chico sobre ella.

De pronto, unas inmensa ganas de besarlo le llenaron, unas ganas que no se querían ir, que no se comparaban con nada y menos con él mirándola de esa manera tan lujuriosa.

Él levantó la mirada y se encontró con esos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban con un brillo extraño.

Ella mordió su labio y sin poder resistir más se le acercó rápidamente y le dio un corto beso en los labios, para luego salir corriendo de ese lugar, como si fuese una niña robándole su primer beso a un niño.

Él solo se quedó un poco sorprendido por el comportamiento de la chica, pero luego el sentimiento de insatisfacción lo molestó, ahora, el juego que según él, ella empezó, debía ser terminado.

Así que rápidamente bajó también las escaleras tras la chica.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia, era que unos ojos marrones, habían visto todo lo que pasó hace unos segundos, frunció el ceño al atar cabos, pues Sakura pasaba mucho tiempo metida en la habitación del chico, eso sin duda hizo que los celos que ya sentía, se volvieran más fuertes, tanto así que también bajó las escaleras…. Tras ellos.

No había terminado de llegar a la cocina, cuando Sasuke la aprisionó con sus fuertes brazos desde atrás, para luego voltearla y besarla con pasión y demanda.

-Espera..- trataba de hablar entre el beso. Pero él no la dejaba, pues la apretó más a él, haciendo que el beso se intensificara, metiendo su cálida lengua en la boca de la chica, y ella no tuvo más opción que corresponderle, ya que ese beso se tornaba exquisito.

Él bajó una de sus manos desde su cintura hasta los muslos de la chica para así, apegarla más a él. Su otra mano subió hasta la nuca de Sakura para intensificar el beso.

Todo esto se estaba tornando perfecto, excepto por el hecho de que el timbre de la puerta los hizo parar.

-Maldición- dijo Sasuke bastante molesto, Sakura lo miró sorprendida al verlo fruncir el ceño. El timbre volvió a sonar otro par de veces, fue ahí donde Sakura recordó que su maestro iría hoy. Pero ¿tan temprano?

-¡Voy!- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta- ¿Quien será a esta hora?- se preguntó molesta.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la mirada altanera de una chica pelirroja de anteojos que la miraba de pie a cabeza.

-¿Donde está Sasuke-kun?- dijo tratando de mirar hacia el interior de la casa.

-Buenos días- dijo Sakura sarcásticamente.

-Como sea- levantó una ceja- ¿tu eres la del servicio?- preguntó de manera agria. A Sakura se le marcó una venita en la frente, trató de sonreír, gesto que le salio bastante mal.

-Desafortunadamente no ¿tu quien eres?- habló de manera tajante.

-Vengo a ver a Sasuke-kun- la miró con suficiencia.

-Si ya lo se- ¿acaso estaba discutiendo con esa pelirroja?- ¿quien eres?- preguntó de nuevo lentamente.

-¿Karin?- dijo Sasuke quien escuchó la chillona voz de la chica, le pareció familiar y efectivamente era ella- ¿que haces aquí?- frunció el ceño.

-¿_Karin?-_ pensó-_ ¿tanta confianza le tiene?-_ se preguntó a si misma.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- empujó a Sakura y se le fue encima al chico, colgándose de su cuello.

-Espera- frunció más el ceño, pero no la separó de él, al contrario, puso ambas manos en la cintura de Karin.

-¿Se puede saber quien eres?- Sakura era una chica tranquila y amable, pero cuando se molestaba dejaba de serlo, y esta chica comenzaba a desesperarla, y más aún al ver que ella abrazaba a Sasuke. ¡Su Sasuke!-No puedo dejar entrar a nadie que no sea familiar de sasu…

-Soy su novia- dijo con altanería- ¿eso me da derecho a venir a verlo no?- le dio un corto beso en los labios a Sasuke, quien no opuso resistencia.

Sakura se quedó sin habla ¿dijo su novia? Apretó fuertemente los puños y miró a karin con rabia en sus ojos, mientras que esta estaba más pendiente en abrazar a su "novio".

"_El trato es no enamorarse"_

Recordó esas 5 palabras dichas por ella misma. ¡Es cierto! Ella no siente nada por él ¿no? ¿Así que por que le molesta tanto? Al menos debía disimularlo un poco, así que como pudo, y con toda la astucia de un zorro, sonrió de la manera más amable y amigable posible, una sonrisa que engañó a todos los presentes… una sonrisa que confundió a Sasuke, el cual levantó una ceja al verla.

-Oh, lo siento tanto- hablo amablemente- en ese caso, ¡eres bienvenida!- sonrió alegre.

Karin la miró confundida.

-eres extraña- dijo sin titubeos.

-Lo se ¡gracias!- dijo más animada que de costumbre.

El ambiente se tornaba tenso, Sakura y karin se miraban con odio, mientras Sasuke las miraba a ambas.

-Nos dejas solos- agitó su mano, corriendo del lugar a Sakura.

-Claro, no hay problema- esta vez si se le salió el tono hipócrita que hace unos momentos intentaba esconder.

Dudó unos segundos, pero luego se fue a la cocina, poro no precisamente a cocinar. Se escondió detrás de la puerta, donde había una ventanilla donde se podía ver claramente a Sasuke de frente y a la chica pelirroja de espaldas.

-Perra- dijo con todo el rencor del mundo.

-Me da tanto gusto verte Sasuke-kun!- habló emocionada mientras lo seguía abrazando.

-¿Que haces aquí karin?- dijo mientras la tomaba de las muñecas para romper el abrazo-¿Y por que dijiste ser mi novia? Sabes que no es verdad- frunció el ceño, notablemente molesto.

-Si no lo decía esa chica no me dejaría entrar- dijo tranquilamente- además, tenia que entregarte esto- le mostró una bolsita negra, que obviamente contenía droga- ¿la quieres no?- habló con suficiencia.

El chico la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero intentó alcanzar la bolsita, la cual karin alejó de su alcance.

-Será tuya si me haces el amor ahora mismo- habló con voz coqueta, a lo que Sasuke respondió con el ceño más apretado que antes-Solo bromeaba- se acercó a él y lo abrazó de la cintura.

-¿Que haces?- dijo molesto.

-Solo sígueme la corriente y abrázame- el chico no sabia a lo que ella se refería, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en entender, pues karin metió la bolsita en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de Sasuke.

Sakura miraba la escena completamente molesta, sentía que explotaría de la rabia. Esa chica estaba abrazando a Sasuke, y eso la estaba volviendo loca, Y más aún al ver que él no la alejaba.

-aléjala ¡Aléjala!- susurraba esperando a que él hiciera algo, pero eso no paso, en vez de eso él se quedó quieto en su lugar, sin hacer ni decir nada, y eso hizo que sintiera una punzada bastante fuerte en su corazón.

-Ya que estoy aquí ¿por que no vamos a tu habitación?- habló en tono meloso. El solo la miró seriamente sin responderle, pero eso fue suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta de que la respuesta como siempre era "no"- esta bien- se soltó de su abrazo- creo que me tengo que ir ¿no?- dijo tranquilamente.

Pasados unos minutos, ella seguía ahí esperando que él le dijera algo.

-¿Que esperas?- dijo como si nada, ella frunció levemente el ceño y luego suspiró cansada.

-Bien, vendré pronto- antes de que el chico reaccionara, ella lo besó rápidamente.

¡De acuerdo! Esta era la gota que rebasó la copa ¡lo estaba besando por Dios!

Salió rápidamente de la cocina y acto seguido fue donde estaban ellos.

-¡La visita se acabo!- dijo molesta.

-¿Hay un limite para las visitas?- karin levantó ceja.

-Pues… ¡si, 5 minutos por visita!- que mentira tan grande- y a ti ya se te agotó- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-De todos modos ya me tenia que ir- miró a Sasuke- nos vemos luego mi amor- le dio otro beso a su "novio" en los labios.

-Si, ya te puedes ir- se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

La chica miró con una sonrisa altanera a la pelirosa la cual la estaba acompañando a la puerta.

-Vendré pronto- dijo tranquilamente.

-Claro ¡adiós!- antes de que karin dijera algo, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Se quedó unos segundos mirando la puerta y luego comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina, pasando por el lado a Sasuke.

-Espera- la tomó de la muñeca derecha.

-Haré el desayuno, no molestes- se soltó del agarre del chico y comenzó a caminar.

Estaba molesta con él.

Pero estaba más molesta con ella misma pues no debería sentir celos.

No por alguien de quien no esta enamorada.

Porque ella no esta enamorada de él ¿no?

¿NO?

Continuara….

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi! **

**Espero que les halla gustado, nos leemos en la contiiii!**

**Dejen sus comentarios sip?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Lo acabo de editar, hubo una confusión mía bien grande con respecto a las fechas en las que estuvo Ino recluida en casa de Sakura n_n pero gracias a "endo" quien comentó el grave error que había pude darme cuenta y lo edité XD.**_

_**GRACIAS ENDO!**_

_**Una vez más mis disculpas n_n **_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Cap 10! Como lo prometí, más rápido que el anterior XD**_

_**Solo quiero darles las gracias por sus animadores comentarios! Me encanta leerlos, me divierto mucho con sus ocurrencias XD. Me caen bien jeje.**_

_**Bueno, ya ls dejo leer! Espero les guste n_n**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Cap X**_

_**Enfrentamientos y Amargos Recuerdos…**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Tocaba efusivamente la puerta, pero ella no habría, se había encerrado con llave para no dejarlo entrar.

Desde la mañana estaba actuando de esa manera con él, pero lo que no sabia era el ¿por que?

Seguía tocando, y ella seguía si mover ni un dedo. No le importaba que lo escuchara el molesto chico de al lado, ese no era su problema, ahora debía saber que pasaba con Sakura.

¡¿Pero que rayos le pasaba? ¿Como podía afectarle algo tan insignificante como eso?

Él no la ama. ¿Verdad?

-Ella no va a abrirte- dijo burlonamente aquel chico de cabello café que se acercaba a él.

Sasuke lo miró con mucha molestia, mas no dijo nada y continuó tocando la puerta.

-Está molesta, no la….

-¡¿Quieres callarte?- se fue sobre Kiba y lo agarró fuertemente del cuello de la camisa. Éste sonrió a medio lado, lo que molestó aún más a Sasuke haciendo que por fin le diera un fuerte golpe en la cara. Estaba molesto, y no iba a tolerar que ese chico se burlase de él, esa fue la gota que rabazo la copa.

-¡¿Que te pasa idiota?- le devolvió el golpe, haciendo que Sasuke cayera de seco al piso, si ese chico era rudo ¡entonces él lo sería mil veces más!

A Sasuke le hirvió la sangre al estar en el piso, y se levantó para tumbarlo en el suelo, y una vez encima de él lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"_Sasuke tiene novia"_

Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, no sabia si sentirse bien o mal.

Aunque una extraña voz en su cabeza decía algo que, por mas que quisiera, era cierto.

"_Ojala ella desaparezca de la faz de la tierra" _

Sacudía fuertemente la cabeza al tener ese pensamiento tan negativo, pero que a la vez, estaba de acuerdo con él.

Los fuertes golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, haciendo que diera un salto del susto, pero ella ya estaba preparada para eso, siempre le había dejado la puerta sin llave a Sasuke para que pudiese entrar con toda libertad ¡pues eso se acabó! ¡Ya no mas puerta sin llave para nadie!

Dio un largo suspiro, pues esto le traía amargos recuerdos, de los que ella aun intenta olvidarse.

-Valla…- sonrió nostálgica.

FLASH BACK

-¡Sakura eres una tonta!- frunció el ceño su rubia amiga-¡ averigüémoslo!- se levantó de la cama donde ambas habían estado conversando de la vida amorosa de Sakura.

Hace unos días que un chico misterioso, callado y de mal genio estaba viviendo allí en la misma casa, Sakura le confesó a su amiga lo mucho que ese chico le atraía.

-Debes llegar con tu mejor sonrisa y decírselo- hablaba animadamente la rubia.

Yamanaka Ino era su nombre, hace mas de 4 años que se conocían, pero hace varios días que estaba allí, internada, y su mejoría era bastante notoria, pues ella era distante, fría, amargada y solitaria, ahora era todo lo contrario a eso, tanto que ella y Sakura se habían hecho las mejores amigas.

Sakura apenas contaba con 15 años, mientras que Ino tenia 17, ambas se convirtieron en amigas, luego de que Sakura hiciese algo por ella. Ino se había drogado y, como pasó con Sasuke, debían tomarle una muestra de sangre, a lo que Sakura se ofreció a ayudarla, a cambio de que Ino no volviera a intoxicarse, la chica, luego de dudarlo por mucho, aceptó.

Unos días después llegó aquel enigmático chico, del cual Sakura se enamoró desde la primera vez que lo vio cruzar la puerta de su casa. Ese chico cuyo nombre es Inuzuka Kiba, a pesar de ser así de serio con ella, Sakura se enamoraba cada día más de él, a pesar de que la había lastimado, golpeándola para alejarla de él, ella seguía firme. Eso hizo que Kiba se enamorara de ella, pero no pensaba decírselo, pues el miedo de que ella no le correspondiese lo mataba.

-¿Mi mejor sonrisa?- río nerviosa- ¿y si me corre de su habitación?- miró suplicante a su amiga.

-¡No seas tonta!- frunció el ceño, las dos chicas salieron de la habitación de Sakura y estaban paradas frente a esta, pues la habitación de kiba, era la que se encontraba allí frente a ellas- Solo dile "me gustas mucho"- agudizó su voz para imitar la de su amiga- luego de eso te echas a correr y te encierras con llave en tu habitación- miró decidida a Sakura, quien la veía con interrogación en su rostro- ¿Que? No te gusta el plan- afirmo decepcionada decepcionada.

-¿Echarme a correr?- preguntó confundida- ¿Bromeas cierto?- levantó una ceja. Ino se echó a reir fuertemente, algo que hizo que Sakura frunciera el ceño, pero luego sonriera dulcemente, pues eran pocas las veces en que su amiga reia de esa manera.

-Claro que bromeo pequeña ingenua- la tomó por los hombros para que la viera de frete- Escucha, todo lo que debes hacer es confiar en ti y entonces…

No pudo continuar hablando, pues la puerta de la habitación de Kiba se abrió de repente dejando ver al chico, quien las miraba confundido.

-Kiba…- dijo Sakura nerviosa, la mirada del chico se posó en ella, mirándolas con seriedad.

-Hola Kiba- saludó animadamente la rubia, haciendo que el chico la mirase a ella- Sakura quería decirte algo- miró a su amiga

-¿Que?- miró a Ino y luego a Kiba- No es cierto yo….- miro a Ino de nuevo suplicante.

-¡Si es cierto!- frunció el ceño-Suerte- susurró para luego guiñarle el ojo y empujarla hacia el chico.

-I-Ino… ¡Ino!- dijo mas fuerte al ver que su amiga comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

-¿Que querías decirme?- preguntó el chico como si nada, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Sakura se quedó estática al ver al chico mirarla de esa manera tan penetrante- ¿mmm.?- emitió al no recibir respuesta de la chica.

-Yo…yo… tu… pues quería que…- su respiración se dificultó de sobremanera y su rostro se puso totalmente rojo.

-¿Por que te sonrojas?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Sakura cerró fuertemente los ojos y respiró profundo, luego soltó todo el aire que tenia en sus pulmones.

-Escucha- dijo con la vista clavada en el suelo, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa- tu…- suspiró frustrada al no poder hablar.

-¿Yo que?- estaba empezando a hartarse de esta situación.

-Espera… esto es difícil para mi- lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Él levantó una ceja, haciendo notar que tenia curiosidad de saber lo que pasaba.

-Bien…- se recostó de la pared con los brazos cruzados- tomate tu tiempo- no le quitaba la mirada de encima, mientras ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, muy molesta con el comentario del chico.

-Eres tan….- paró de hablar pues no quería desviarse del tema…

Se recostó de la pared frente al chico, mirando sus manos temblorosas y sudadas ¿debía decírselo? ¿Acaso era una necesidad? Miró al chico frente a ella, quien la miraba con curiosidad, y la respuesta llegó mas rápido de lo que se imaginó…

¡Claro que debía decírselo! Su vida no dependía de es pero, a ella le gusta demasiado ese chico como para no hacerlo.

¡Y definitivamente lo haría!

-¡Me gustas mucho!- gritó fuertemente de repente, haciendo que kiba la mirara totalmente sorprendido. Ella tragó grueso y su cuerpo completo temblaba como gelatina pura.

Al parecer la broma de Ino había sido tomada en serio por la pelirrosa, pues luego de unos segundos en los que el chico no dijo nada, se metió en su habitación con la velocidad de la luz, dejando aun mas confundido al chico.

-Sa-Sakura- dijo totalmente aturdido-¡Sakura!- tocó fuertemente la puerta, pero ella había sido mas rápida y la cerro con llave-¡Sakura!- tocó fuertemente la puerta.

Sakura estaba pegada a la puerta de espaldas, la vergüenza la tenia al rojo vivo, no podía creer que lo halla dicho.

-¡Que vergüenza!- tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza y su rostro se mostraba mas rojo que nunca, no tanto por lo que le dijo, sino por como escapó como una cobarde luego de decirlo-¡Idiota, Idiota, Idiota!- se daba fuertes golpes en la frente con la palma de su mano.

-¡Sakura, abre por favor!- pidió molesto el chico mientras seguía tocando.

Ella inhalaba y exhalaba nerviosa, hasta que por fin decidió abrir.

Él la miraba confundido, mientras que ella desvío su mirada aun avergonzada.

-Tu dijiste que…

-Me gustas…- terminó de decir ella en un susurro sin mirarlo ¿de que valía echarse para atrás? Ya lo había dicho ¿no?

-Es una locura Sakura- ella lo miró confundida- tu y yo no podemos estar juntos- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No te gusto?- preguntó tristemente- Debí imaginarlo- susurró para ella, mas el chico la pudo escuchar perfectamente.

-No es eso- se escuso- si me gustas… y mucho- susurró, pero Sakura lo escuchó al estar cerca de él.- es solo que…- desvío su mirada a un lado- tu bien sabes que soy un maldito drogadicto- frunció el ceño.

-Tienes razón- él la miró- aun así me gustas- el se sorprendió- me gustas tal como eres- sonrío dulcemente.

-Pero…- no terminó de hablar, pues ella le dio un suave beso en los labios, callando así cualquier reclamo o excusa desapareció de su mente.

FIN FLASH BACK

Seguía con el ceño fundido, tal parece que su relación con Kiba era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, él acabó con cualquier rastro de enamoramiento de la chica, y también acabó con toda confianza que sentía por ella misma.

Apretó la mandíbula fuertemente al recordarlo.

los golpes en la puerta cesaron y ahora se escuchaba unos cuchicheos a las afueras de la habitación, mas ella no entendía nada de lo que decían.

-¡Quieres callarte!- escuchó a Sasuke gritar para luego sentir el sonido de un fuerte golpe.

-Pero que…- agudizó más sus oídos.

-¡¿Que te pasa idiota?- ahora era la voz de…

-¿Kiba?- luego escuchó otro golpe, luego otro y otro- ¡Están….!

Corrió rápidamente a la puerta de su habitación donde se encontró con la alarmante escena de ambos chicos peleando. Sasuke sobre él dándole golpe tras golpe.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó ella desesperada- ¡Ya basta!- se acercó a él tomándolo del brazo.

Él no hizo caso a la chica y siguió golpeandolo…

-¡Detente!- las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro- Por favor- susurró, mas ninguno de los dos hacia caso.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Había hecho varios exámenes en el hospital y ahora estaba llegando a su cómoda y tranquila casa.

Abrió con pesadez la puerta y al hacerlo escuchó golpes.

-¿Que?- se preguntó a ella misma

Luego escuchó los gritos aterradores de su hija.

-Sa…- corrió rápidamente a la planta alta de la casa y se encontró con sus dos pacientes peleando- ¡¿Que están haciendo?- gritó furiosa corriendo hacia ellos.

Tomó a Sasuke por ambos brazos, pero él se resistía.

-¡Uchiha!- regaño, mas el parecía no escucharla, luego miró a su hija, la cual estaba temblando y llorando- ¡Sakura ya deja de llorar y ayúdame!- regaño a su hija, Sasuke al oír lo que dijo la doctora miró a la nerviosa chica.

Su cuerpo se destensó y su ceño fruncido desapareció, cambiando su semblante furioso a uno de preocupación. Ella miraba a Kiba que no se levantaba del piso, no estaba inconciente pero si lo suficientemente golpeado como para no poder pararse.

-Sakura…- susurró el pelinegro, llamando la atención de las dos mujeres ahí presentes.

La mirada de la chica se posó en los ojos negros de Sasuke, quien la miraba con preocupación y culpa.

-¡Sakura ve a traer algo de alcohol y gasas!- decía aun sosteniendo en el piso a Sasuke- ¡Rápido!- gritó al ver que su hija no hacia nada.

La chica corrió a su habitación y unos minutos después salió con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Se sentó junto a su madre y le entregó las cosas.

-Bien, encárgate de Uchiha, él está menos lastimado- habló seriamente mirando al chico.

-Si- dijo desconcertada.

La Dra. Haruno se dirigió rápidamente donde estaba Kiba, ya sentado y con dificultad recostado en la pared.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, él solo tenía un ojo hinchado y el labio roto así que tomó un algodón y lo mojó con mucho alcohol. Lo pasó con dificultad en la comisura del labio superior del chico. Aun temblaba pero continuó con su cometido.

-Oye...- susurró el chico para ellos, ella que miraba solamente la herida, posó sus verdes ojos en los del chico-Lo siento- dijo suavemente sorprendiendo a la chica.

-No importa- frunció el ceño, ahora que lo notaba, se sentía algo mareada, ha de ser por lo que acaba de suceder- listo- dijo seriamente al terminar de curar la herida de Sasuke.

Miró a su madre, que curaba las heridas de Kiba el cual estaba mucho mas lastimado que el pelinegro. Frunció de nuevo el ceño al ver la situación en la que ambos estaban.

-¡Uchiha!- dijo la Dra. Llamando la atención de Sakura y Sasuke- retírate- el chico frunció el ceño al no entender- Ve a tu habitación, hablaré contigo en un momento- dijo molesta.

El chico lo pensó un momento, luego miró a Sakura. Ella se encontraba seria y sin expresión mirando a Kiba, de repente se levantó y se encaminó a su habitación.

-¿Sakura?- dijo confundida su madre, mas la chica no le hizo caso.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Un rato después… _

Estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama esperando a la molesta mujer que vendría a decirle quien sabe cuantos sermones.

Al parecer la llamó con la mente, pues ya la Dra. Estaba tocando la puerta, y al no recibir respuesta por parte del chico entró.

Cerró la puerta tras su cuerpo, estaba mas seria que de costumbre, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Él no se quedó atrás, pues también la miró molesto.

-¿Por que peleaban?- fue al grano.

Él no respondió.

-Escucha- dijo molesta- si esto vuelve a ocurrir- él la miró- uno de los dos… tendrá que regresar al hospital- Sasuke frunció el ceño al escucharla- así que no quiero mas problemas- finalizó

-¿Era todo?- dijo sarcásticamente.

-No- se acercó a él- hablo en serio- frunció mas el ceño- tú serás tu el que se valla- regaño- ¿entendido?- el no respondió nada, y ella lo tomó como un si, así que esperó otro momento a ver si él decía algo, pero él no dijo ni reclamó nada, ella salió de la habitación, no si antes mirarlo de nuevo- Es una advertencia- dicho esto terminó de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Maldición!- rugió furioso una vez que la mujer lo dejó solo, golpeó fuertemente la cama, haciendo que una bolsita negra saliera volando y cayera en el suelo.

La miró con duda, pero al fin se decidió, tomó un poco del polvillo blanco y lo alineó sobre la mesa de noche, luego agarró un pedazo de papel que había en la bolsita, lo enrolló para luego aspirar profundamente el polvillo para que entrase en su nariz y acto seguido a su organismo.

Tal vez eso lo haría sentir mejor…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Definitivamente este es y será el peor día de su vida, la novia de Sasuke, los recuerdos de su pasado, y ahora esa estúpida pelea entre los chicos.

-Idiotas- susurró con el ceño fruncido.

De repente un recuerdo volvió a su memoria.

El mas doloroso y molesto que tenia…

FLASH BACK

Desde que ella se le declaró a Kiba hace unas semanas, todo había marchado muy bien, ellos tenían algo así como una relación a escondidas, pero era muy real…

Sakura estaba de regreso a casa, había ido a hacer las compras pues necesitaba algunas cosas para hacer una receta muy especial.

Le había dicho a su amiga Ino que la acompañara pero ella estaba actuando muy extraño desde hace unos días, evitándola.

Entró y la casa estaba silenciosa, dejó las cosas en la mesa y se encaminó al laboratorio, donde seguramente estaba su madre, y efectivamente ella estaba allí, haciendo su duro trabajo.

-Hola ma´- saludó animadamente la chica.

-Sakura- su madre la miró sorprendida- si que fuiste rápido- sonrío divertida.

-¡Si! Yo también creí que me tardaría- sonrío- ¿y los chicos?- preguntó curiosa.

-Están arriba- dijo como si nada.

-Bien- dijo ella tranquilamente, para luego subir de nuevo las escaleras- ah, me encontré con la señora… esa que trabaja contigo- dijo tratando de recordar el nombre.

-¿Tsunade?- preguntó tratando de adivinar.

-Si, ella. Dijo que tenia resaca y no irá hoy a la reunión- dijo divertida al ver la cara de "lo sabia" que puso su madre.

-Está bien- habló negando con la cabeza. Sakura río al ver a su madre así.

Un momento después salio del laboratorio y fue a su habitación, pero antes de que entrara a esta, en la habitación del frente pudo escuchar unos suspiros… suspiros de placer.

-¿Qué…?- se acercó mas a la puerta de ese cuarto y escuchó los gemidos mas fuertes.

Con duda puso su mano en la manilla de la puerta, la giró un poco y al fijarse que esta estaba abierta, no dudó más tiempo y la terminó de abrir, para ver frente a sus ojos a su amiga teniendo sexo con Kiba.

-Ino- susurró ella mirando a su desnuda amiga, quien la miró a ella aterrada.

-Sakura- dijo sorprendido- puedo explicarlo- dijo Kiba nervioso.

A la pelirrosa se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al verlos a ambos chicos en ese estado.

-Sakura…- habló Ino con voz apagada… la chica no resistió un momento mas allí y salio de ese lugar.

Se encerró en su habitación, para tumbarse en la cama y descargar el dolor acumulado en ese momento.

No lo podía creer, se sentía como una tonta, se sentía engañada por las dos personas que mas ama en el mundo.

Lloraba como una niña. Ino, su mejor amiga.

-¡Sakura!- los golpes en la puerta de su rubia amiga no se hicieron esperar- Sakura abre, debemos hablar- decía desesperada.

-¡Lárgate Ino!- gritó furiosa.

-Pero Sakura…

-¡No te quiero ver. Ni a ti ni a él!- gritaba entre sollozos.

En la puerta de la habitación estaban ambos chicos.

-¡Esto es tu culpa!- dijo molesto el chico…

-¿Mi culpa? ¡ De seguro yo te obligue!- estaba también molesta.

-¡Tu te metiste en mi habitación!- la tomo del brazo- ¡eres una perra!- la empujó haciendo que ella golpeara su espalda con la pared.

La chica se quedó un momento pensando, él tenia razón.

-¡Sakura!- tocó fuertemente la puerta- ¡Sakura abre maldita sea!- gritó molesto.

-¡_Lárgate!-_ se escucho a la chica gritar con todas sus fuerzas desde adentro.

-¡¿Que rayos esta pasando?- dijo la doctora que acababa de llegar allí, luego de escuchar todo el escándalo- ¿Que pasa?- volvió a preguntar con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada- dijo Ino secamente para retirarse y encerrarse en su cuarto.

-¿Kiba?- miro al chico para que le dijese algo, pero este tampoco respondió y se metió en su habitación, como lo hizo la rubia.

-¿Sakura?- tocó un par de veces la puerta, pero su hija no respondió-¡Sakura!- dijo un poco mas fuerte.

-¡Déjame sola mama!- dijo molesta la chica.

-Pero hija ¿que pasa?- preguntó preocupada.

-Solo déjame sola mama- dijo entre sollozos.

Su madre, dudo un rato, pero luego se retiró de allí.

Pasaron varias horas desde el incidente y Sakura había parado de llorar, tenia que disculparse con su madre, por haberle gritado de esa manera, ella no tena la culpa de nada.

Salió silenciosamente de su habitación mirando para ambos lados a ver si no había nadie, pero algo llamó su atención.

-¿Sangre?- se preguntó al ver un gran charco de esta que salía de la habitación de Ino.

Se encaminó hasta el frente de la misma y vio que efectivamente era sangre.

-¿Ino?- llamó aterrada, temiendo lo peor- Ino…- volvió a llamar, pero la chica no respondía.

Impulsada por los nervios, abrió la puerta encontrándose con su amiga inmóvil en la entrada con ambas muñecas ensangrentadas.

Aterrada y temblorosa, colocó su mano en el cuello de Ino, para sentir su pulso. El cual ya no existía.

-¡Ino!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas al saber que esta estaba muerta…-¡INO!- trataba de revivirla inútilmente.

Sus ojos viajaron por toda la habitación en busca de algo para parar la hemorragia, en vez de eso, vio un mensaje en la pared, hecho con la misma sangre de su amiga.

"_LO SIENTO__"_

Decía frente a ella, Sakura se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, y un grito ensordecedor salió de lo mas profundo de su ser, haciendo que los presentes en la casa fueran a ver lo que pasaba, encontrándose también con esa terrible escena.

FIN FLASH BACK

Aun después de eso, seguía odiando a Ino y a Kiba, pero se odiaba mas a ella misma, por haber caído tan ridículamente fácil en ese juego.

Es por eso que ahora.

Era ella la que debía jugar.

Pero, el tiro le estaba saliendo por la culata.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

CONTINUARA…..

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hasta aquí el capi! Ojala les halla gustado… nos leemos en la próima!


	11. Chapter 11

Holaaa como le va?

Disculpen la tardanza T_T había olvidado mi contraseña XD

Pero bueno aquí estoy con la conti XD

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Cap XI**_

_**Yo… Te Quiero a Ti…**_

Han pasado 3 días después de lo ocurrido con Kiba y Sasuke.

Sakura seguía furiosa con Sasuke, el cual no tenia ni idea del por que ella se comportaba así con él. Tanto había sido el cambio de la chica para con él, que ahora le dejaba las tres comidas en la puerta.

Hace varios días que él no la ve ¡y eso lo estaba enfureciendo! pero su orgullo no le permitía ir a buscarla.

-¡Rayos!- dio un fuerte golpe al colchón ¡ella es tan impredecible!

Miró a su lado, donde estaba la bolsita que hace unos días Karin le dejó y por alguna extraña razón, aunque tuviera la droga así de cerca, no sentía la necesidad de intoxicarse.

Era más la necesidad de estar con esa molesta pelirrosa que la heroína en si…

Ya lo había dicho, ella se volvió como un tipo de adicción para él y eso ya no lo podía negar.

Dio media vuelta en la cama, para darle la espalda a aquella bolsita.

Estaba frustrado y eso es lo que siempre sentía desde que llegó a esa casa. Frustración… total y rotunda frustración.

De no poder salir de ahí, de no poder entender a la pelirrosa, de no tenerla en sus brazos y besarla, acariciarla y hacerla suya, quería oír esos melodiosos gemidos, que solo él le sacaba.

Volvió a dar otra vuelta en la cama y apenas este día comenzaba.

Pesaba, y trataba de buscar la razón del por que Sakura estaba tan molesta con él.

La respuesta llegó mas rápido de lo que pensó…

-Karin…- susurró levantándose de la cama para sentarse en la orilla.

"_soy su novia… eso me da derecho a verlo ¿no?"_

¡Si! Ha de ser por eso. ¿O no?

-¿Está… Celosa?- se preguntó y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

Eso quiere decir… ¡que ella lo quiere!

¡Lo quiere!

Pero… ¡un momento!

Ella claramente lo dijo…

"_El trato es… no enamorarse"_

Entonces celos no podían ser…. ¿O si?

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

Tocaron un par de veces y como siempre él no respondió… así que la persona que tocaba entró.

Grande fue su sorpresa al verla entrar a ella. Después de varios días ¡ella entraba!

Pero había algo diferente en ella.

Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, no sonreía, no se veía ni triste, ni molesta, ni siquiera lo miró, solo pasó hasta el fondo de la habitación, para sacar la cesta de ropa sucia, luego se dispuso a salir de la misma.

Sasuke reaccionó rápidamente y corrió tras ella, la tomó del brazo impidiendo que saliera de la habitación.

-Espera…- dijo haciendo que ella se estremeciera, aunque no se dio vuelta a verlo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Todo yo…- susurró con el ceño fruncido. ¡¿Por que rayos tenia que venir ella personalmente a buscar la ropa sucia del pelinegro?

Fácil… ese era su trabajo ¿no? Ella misma se ofreció a ayudar a su madre en todo

Ahora debía enfrentar sus problemas…

Había estado parada frente a la puerta de esa habitación, la cual juró no volver a entrar. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, parada frente a ese lugar, que por más que se negara, extrañaba. Parecerá tonto, aunque solo pasaron, y estuvieran en la misma casa, era como si estuviesen a kilómetros de distancia, ella lo extrañaba.

Y él…. A ella…

Por fin se decidió a tocar, un par de veces, luego otro par mas, pero como siempre, él no respondió, así que entró, estaba nerviosa, y mas aún al verlo ahí, en su cama, vio la sorpresa en sus ojos negros.

Decidió entrar lo mas rápido que pudiera, tomar la cesta e irse, si podía correr ¡mejor!

Y así lo hizo, entró, tomó la cesta, y caminó rápidamente la puerta, bajo la mirada atenta de Sasuke, para su "suerte" el chico le impidió salir de allí, eso de alguna manera le hizo sentir bien, su cuerpo se erizó al escuchar al pelinegro decir aquel _"espera_".

Se escuchaba angustiado, molesto, frustrado.

Sin embargo, su orgullo no la dejó voltear a verlo, seguía furiosa con él.

¿Por qué?

Ni ella misma se lo podía responder… simplemente lo sentía así…

-Quieres soltarme…- dijo tranquilamente sin mirarlo, mientras él la miraba fijamente su espalda.

-No- respondió molesto. Ella dio un suspiro de cansancio, puso la cesta en el suelo y volteó a mirarlo.

-¿Vas a decirme algo?- lo miraba molesta, mas no supo si alejarlo o no, pero este, sin que a Sakura le diera tiempo de reaccionar…

La besó… de una manera desesperada, como si de eso dependiera su vida.

La aprisionó entre la puerta y su cuerpo, y puso una mano en la cintura de la chica, mientras que con la otra se sostenía de la puerta.

El beso cada vez era más demandante, y la lengua del chico pidió permiso para entrar en la cavidad de la chica.

Más ella… no se dejó…

-Que… te pasa… suéltame…- decía entre el beso…- ¡suéltame!- trataba de alejar al chico, pero no podía él era mas fuerte que ella.

Él comenzó a besarla desde su boca, a su mandíbula para luego disponerse a dejar un camino húmedo de ahí hasta su cuello. Sakura estaba perdiendo el poco control que tenia en ese momento, sin embargo seguía empujándolo.

-Espera…- susurró o mas bien gimió-Sasuke… espera- dijo de nuevo, esta vez, el chico se separó de Sakura, un poco, solo unos centímetros.

Él la miraba con curiosidad, esperando lo que la chica le iba a decir.

-No deberíamos… hacerlo…- dijo con la respiración entrecortada- No debemos seguir con esto…- ella lo miraba fijamente, mientras que él frunció el ceño inmediatamente.

-¿Por que?- preguntó suavemente, eso hizo que a Sakura le temblaran las piernas mas que antes. Si eso era posible…

-Tu… estas aquí…- trataba de hablar, pero con la mirada penetrante del pelinegro le era imposible... ahora solo tartamudeaba- Estas aquí para… recuperarte ¿si?- dijo, él la miró sin expresión alguna- no estas para… pues…- no sabia como decirlo…- No estas aquí para….- ¡Rayos! ¿Como decirlo?- Además, tú tienes novia. Dile a ella que venga mas seguido- dijo con el ceño fruncido, eso no era exactamente lo que quería decir. Pero lo dijo y ya no había vuelta atrás.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba haciendo su trabajo como siempre en el laboratorio de su casa, ya había examinado al Uchiha, el cual presentaba una pequeñísima mejoría, en cuanto al Inuzuka, pues él no había salido mas de su habitación desde el incidente con Sasuke.

Y su instinto de mujer le decía que Sakura tenia algo que ver con esto, aunque no voluntariamente…

Sabia que Kiba sentía algo por su hija, lo cual no era peligroso pues Sakura no siente nada por él, al menos eso es lo que la misma pelirrosa le dijo.

Ahora, la pregunta era ¿Uchiha Sasuke, siente algo por su hija?

¿Como saberlo?

De pronto, el teléfono inalámbrico de su escritorio comenzó a sonar, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Dio un suspiro de cansancio y contestó.

-¿Diga?- dijo en tono aburrido.

No recibió respuesta.

-Diga…- repitió, pero nada…- Oiga no estoy para…

-Orochimaru quiere sacarla del camino…- habló una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Quien eres?- habló sin entender nada.

-Él es quien la quiere hundir- volvió a decir…- debe tener cuidado…- dicho esto colgó.

-¡Espera!- pero fue inútil, ya la mujer la había dejado con un montón de preguntas en la boca…- ¿quien era?- se preguntó mirando el teléfono- ¿Orochimaru?- eso si que era extraño…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Novia?- dijo sasuke algo molesto-Karin no es mi novia- dijo mas fuerte.

-Karin… Valla que confianza le tienes- estaba actuando como una novia celosa ¡pero no podía evitarlo! Estaba celosa ¡definitivamente lo estaba!

-Estás celosa…- mas que una pregunta para ella fue una respuestas para él mismo…

-¡No estoy celosa!- se exaltó- ¡¿de donde sacas semejante estupidez?- si, estaba celosa…

-Lo estás…- sonrió a medio lado. Sakura quedó como hipnotizada, embobada, sorprendida, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír, y la primera vez que hablaba, aunque discutían, pero ella sentía que era como una discusión de pareja, lo cual le gustó… y mucho.

-No estoy celosa ¡Y punto!- ahora estaba nerviosa- además… no quiero seguir con este juego ¿entiendes?- dijo realmente molesta.

Sasuke la miró incrédulo y algo molesto ¿acaso dijo juego?

-¿Y quien dijo que esto… era un juego…?- preguntó enojado.

Sakura se sorprendió y hasta se alegró en cierto modo por lo dicho por el chico.

Esto no había sido un juego para ella, y no sabia si él sentía lo mismo, pero ahora que el lo dice se siente extraño.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó nerviosa, él no dijo nada, de hecho había dicho más de lo que debía, pero ella lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Sasuke desvió su mirada a un lado, no pretendía seguir hablando, no quería que las palabras siguieran saliendo solas como hace unos segundos.

Sakura lo miró esperando desesperadamente su respuesta, pero vio que esta no iba a llegar, ya que el chico no la miraba.

Sus ojos verdes viajaron por la habitación, como si buscara algo, tal vez el destino quería que ella viese aquella bolsita que yacía en la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama de sasuke.

Sus pies se movieron solos en dirección a ese lugar, al llegar ahí, pudo certificar que lo que tenía miedo de ver. La tomó entre sus manos y la abrió un poco para ver su contenido.

Sasuke la miraba atentamente, y no hizo nada para detenerla, no quería hacer nada.

-Heroína…- susurró para ella misma mas sasuke la escuchó y caminó hasta ella…-¿Cuantas veces lo has hecho?- preguntó con la mirada perdida, dándole la espalda al chico.

No recibió respuesta… así que volteó a verlo, no estaba molesta ni nada por el estilo, mas bien estaba algo triste.

-¿Como lo conseguiste?- preguntó tranquilamente-¿Fue ella verdad? ¿Esa chica pelirroja?- ahora si frunció el ceño.

Sasuke la miraba directamente a los ojos, esa mirada seria lo decía todo.

-Entiendo…- dijo algo triste ¡esa zorra vino solamente a traerle droga a su sasuke! Ahora la odia mas que antes…- ¿cuantas veces lo hiciste?- preguntó tranquilamente de nuevo.

Él dio un suspiro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Solo 1- contestó sin mirarla, se sentía avergonzado, sentía que la había defraudado.

En cuanto a Sakura… ella se sentía, egoísta, como la persona mas insensible de la tierra.

Él esta atravesando un problema bastante grave, que es la drogadicción ¿Y ella que hace? Solo reclamar y enojarse con él, los celos la habían cegado por completo, y había olvidado que el ayudar a sasuke era lo primordial.

Él seguía sin mirarla, y ella dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima _"¡soy tan egoísta! ¡Solo pensé en mi felicidad! Ni siquiera me preocupé por él"_ se reprochaba ella misma…

Se agachó frente a él y colocó sus brazos cruzados en las rodillas de sasuke, allí dejó reposar su mentón para mirarlo desde abajo.

-Mi madre no sabrá nada de esto- dijo sonriendo como siempre lo había hecho. Él la miró incrédulo- Será otro de nuestros secretos- le guiñó el ojo sonriendo.

Él apretó fuertemente los puños en forma de enojo y se levantó de donde estaba.

-¡¿Que no entiendes?- preguntó sumamente molesto-¡Yo ya no quiero eso!- señaló la heroína.

-Sasuke…- ella se paró frente a él…

-¡Esto es ridículo!- pasó su manos por sus alborotados cabellos negros-¡Ni siquiera yo se que me pasa!- dijo desesperado.

-¿De que hablas sasuke?- preguntó preocupada.

Él se acercó más a ella y la tomó por el mentón, para así verla más de cerca.

-Sasuke…- susurró, mas este no la dejó, pues comenzó a besarla, esta vez suave y delicadamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Orochimaru quiere sacarla del camino…. Debe tener cuidado…"_

¿Quien la había llamado? ¿Por que dijo eso de orochimaru? ¿De que hablaba?

Esas preguntas y muchas mas rondaban su mente, no tenia idea de quien la había llamado y menos del por que le había dicho eso…

-¿Quien habrá sido…?- de pronto una idea cruzó su mente- Ah pero que tonta soy- tomó rápidamente su teléfono y remarcó la llamada de hace unos minutos.

-¡_Hola! Habla Shizune, en este momento estoy ocupada, así que ya sabes que hacer- _sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar esa voz tan conocida y familiar para ella.

-¡¿Shizune?-se sobresaltó- pero… no entiendo nada…- estaba aturdida… pero la voz de la mujer que había llamado no era la de shizune…

¡¿Que esta pasando?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La besaba tan suavemente que ella se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento, le encantaba que sasuke la besara, no había otra cosa mejor que esa.

Él al ver que ella no se resistió como antes, comenzó a acariciarla.

Bajó su mano por la espalda de la chica hasta llegar a su cintura, y con su otra mano la sostuvo de la nuca para atraerla más a él.

Ella puso ambas manos en el cuello de sasuke, como si no quisiera que él se le escapase.

Ahora si, el beso se fue profundizando, la lengua de sasuke por fin pudo entrar en la cavidad de Sakura, la cual la recibió gustosa y desesperada.

Ambos disfrutaban de ese exquisito beso, pero sasuke quería más, la deseaba más que nunca, mas que cualquier otra cosa. Mas que la mismísima heroína.

Sus besos fueron bajando de su boca a su cuello dejando el placentero camino de saliva, sacándole suaves gemidos a la chica.

Ella extasiada, estaba completamente excitada y como sasuke, también quería más.

Pero… esperen ¡¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿Otra vez pensando en ella?

-No… Sasuke… No…- lo empujó un poco, él se separó de ella mirándola con deseo…

-¿Que sucede?- susurró.

-No puedo… no debemos…- dijo ella tratando de convencerlo.

Él se separó bruscamente de ella, haciendo que ella se asustara un poco por la violencia del chico.

-Ya te lo dije sasuke- habló- debes recuperarte, eso no me incluye a mi, yo no soy.

-¡Tu no entiendes nada!- volteo a verla furioso…- ¡No quiero Heroína!… ¡No quiero Cocaína!….. ¡No quiero Metanfetaminas!- decía sumamente alterado- Yo… te quiero a ti… Sakura…- dijo más calmado y en susurro.

Sakura se quedó estática en su lugar, mirándolo a los ojos, mirando la sinceridad de las palabras de sasuke..

"_Yo… Te quiero a ti… Sakura…"_

No sabia que decir…

No sabia que hacer…

Pero definitivamente estaba feliz por lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de Sasuke.

CONTINUARA…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nos leemos en la próxima

Bye


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola!

Aquí reportándome con la contii, hay lemmon

Espero que les guste.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cap XII

_**Correspondidos…**_

¿Él realmente dijo eso?

¡Dijo que la quiere a ella! Y no solo eso, él por primera vez la llamó Sakura ¡Y se escuchó endemoniadamente bien!

-Yo…. Pues…- Balbuceaba, en realidad eso era lo único que podía hacer, él la tomó por sorpresa.

Él desvió su mirada a un lado, había hablado mas de lo debía, pero ¿que mas da? Esa era la verdad, eso era lo que él sentía en ese momento, que había sentido desde la primera vez que la hizo suya.

Él de verdad la quiere, solamente a ella… a Sakura.

A nadie más….

Ella seguía inmóvil en su lugar, ambos estaban a una distancia de un metro; sin embargo, para Sakura era como si sasuke estuviese a ½ centímetro de ella.

No supo como explicar lo que sentía en ese momento, pero lo cierto es que en sus labios se dibujó la más tierna y especial sonrisa, una sonrisa que mostraba la dicha ¡Si! Exactamente eso era lo que ella sentía ¡Dicha!

Sasuke la miró, y se dio cuenta de que ella sonreía a la nada, frunció el seño pues pensó que tal vez, ella se estaba burlando de él.

-¿De que te ríes?- preguntó seriamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos, y recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ¡sonreía! se sintió como tonta, y su nerviosismo creció al ver al Uchiha mirarla con esos ojos negros, se veía igual que ella "Incómodo con la situación"

-No me estoy burlando de ti…- dijo molesta entender a lo que venia el pelinegro.

-¿Entonces por qué sonríes?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido, aunque en realidad no estaba molesto ¿como molestarse? si a él le encanta esa hermosa sonrisa.

-Pues…- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, estaba más que nerviosa-Yo… _"¿Que mas da?"-_ pensó, dio un largo suspiro, para luego responder a su pregunta- Es que… estoy feliz- respondió con sinceridad mirando el piso- La gente sonríe cuando esta feliz ¿no?- dijo irónicamente para mirarlo.

Sasuke no respondió nada, solo la miró con curiosidad.

¿Acaso estaba feliz por lo que él le acababa de decir?

Eso era más que obvio…

¿Significa que ella siente algo por él?

Ella seguía sonriendo, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos. Él no pudo evitar contagiarse con esa dulce sonrisa, y por primera vez, en casi 5 años…

Sonrió…

De la manera mas pura y sincera que su ser le permitió. Hecho esto, desvió su mirada de nuevo, algo apenado.

El silencio no tardó en inundar la habitación, un silencio para nada incómodo, más bien el silencio más reconfortante que podía existir.

Sakura miró todo a su alrededor, luego miró detenidamente a sasuke, realmente era bastante atractivo, brazos gruesos y fuertes, su pecho bien formado, esos profundos y misteriosos ojos negros…

Pero eso no es lo que a ella le atrae de él, aunque no lo crean, lo que a ella le encantaba de este chico, era su personalidad, esa frialdad, que nunca le conteste manteniendo el misterio en él, la manera como frunce el ceño... por alguna razón la vuelve loca.

Sonrío a medio lado al tener ese pensamiento "_Me vuelve loca" _¿es eso cierto Sakura?

Luego su mirada se posó en la bolsita de heroína que traía en la mano, frunció el ceño ¡Esa perra le trajo la droga! ¡No lo podía creer!

Suspiró largo y pesadamente, eso llamó la atención de sasuke. Ella le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

-¡Tengo una idea!- dijo emocionada- ¿Por que no salimos a dar una vuelta?- propuso con su sonrisa.

Él la miró confundido ¿por qué salir? Él no quería salir a ningún lado.

-Ven, vamos- estiró su mano hacia él.

¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?

-Sasuke…- llamó al ver que el chico no se movía de su lugar…- Por que no vamos a…

-No quiero…- respondió secamente.

-¿Por que?- preguntó algo decepcionada y confundida.

-No quiero salir… es todo…- la miró con seriedad, pensó que ella protestaría por eso, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella sonreía.

-Está bien…- sonrío…- _"trabajaremos en eso"_ – pensó.

Sakura caminó hacia él y pasó por su lado para luego sentarse en la cama. Todo bajo la seria y atenta mirada del pelinegro.

-Tenemos que deshacernos de esto- dijo ella seriamente- si mamá lo ve, estamos perdidos- lo miró, notó que este tenía el ceño fruncido-¿Que pasa?- preguntó extrañada.

-Nada… - desvió su mirada- ¿Por que… siempre me ayudas?- dijo sin mirarla.

Ella bajó la vista algo apenada, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ¿_Por qué lo ayuda?_ Esa pregunta se la hizo desde la primera vez que lo _cubrió_… recién en este preciso momento, obtuvo la respuesta.

_Porque lo quiere, ella quiere a sasuke, algo que no quería que ocurriese, sucedió ¿pero acaso está enamorada de él?_

-Ya me habías echo esa pregunta- respondió en un susurro, el cual sasuke escuchó perfectamente.

Él no respondió nada, sino que caminó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que… lo hago porque…- tomó aire para dar un largo suspiro- ¡No lo se! No se que me pasa…- dijo sinceramente. Él la miró detenidamente- Pero parece que… yo misma estoy rompiendo el trato- dijo con la mirada fija en el frente, él sonrío a medio lado al entender a que se refería la chica _"El trato es… No enamorarse" _algo que ella misma dijo.

-Así parece- respondió él con tranquilidad, ella soltó una risita avergonzada y tapó su rostro con ambas manos.

-Esto es ridículo…- dijo mas para ella que para él...- Se supone que deberías estar cumpliendo con el tratamiento ¿y yo que hago?- él la miró- solo estorbar, confundir, empeorar las cosas- era mas bien un reproche lo que hacía, estaba hablando en susurros pero sasuke la escuchaba perfectamente- Y aun sabiendo que…

-¿Quieres callarte?- dijo molesto, ella lo miró confundida- Hablas demasiado…- se quejo de la chica.

-Oye eso dolió- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido, enderezándose para mirarlo de frente- Parece que lo grosero no se te quita- habló molesta. Él se enderezó como lo hizo ella quedando así enfrentados.

-¿Grosero?- frunció el ceño, mirándola directamente, cosa que puso nerviosa a la pelirrosa.

-emmm… si…- desvió su mirada para no verlo.

-¿Y que mas soy?- preguntó lentamente tomándola por el mentón para que ella lo mirara.

-Olvídalo- intentó desviar de nuevo la mirada pero él no la dejó, en vez de eso, acercó su rostro a unos centímetros de ella, aspirando su exquisito aroma-E…Escucha… debo… ir a…- la respiración de sasuke no la dejaba concentrarse.

-¡Sakura!- se escuchó desde afuera, era la voz de… si, adivinaron, su madre…

Sakura se exaltó y se separó un poco de sasuke, el cual obviamente estaba molesto por la interrupción.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa misteriosa llamada la había dejado pensativa por un buen rato ¿por que el teléfono de Shizune? Bueno eso era lo de menos ahora… lo que en realidad debía preocuparle era lo que esa mujer dijo de Orochimaru ¿Por que debía tener cuidado con él? Bien, sabía que no era muy amigable que se diga, pero nunca ha hecho una falta en nada.

No que ella sepa….

Luego de meditarlo por unos minutos, llegó a la conclusión de que si quería buscar respuestas, entonces debía investigar a esa persona… a Orochimaru… pero ¿como?

-¿Como hacerlo?- se preguntó, necesitaba ayuda, pero ¿de quien?- Tsunade- se levantó de su asiento de golpe ¡claro! ¡Ella seguramente la ayudaría! A Tsunade no le agrada Orochimaru, así que seguramente no se negaría a ayudarla.

Pero ¿ayudarla a que?

Volvió a sentarse en la silla de su escritorio a pensar.

Unos minutos después, una idea vino a su mente "_Seguirlo día y noche sin descanso"_ Saber que hace fuera del hospital, saber que hace en su casa y todas esas cosas.

El único problema aquí, era que ella no podía investigarlo así como así, ella es Doctora, tiene a dos pacientes en su casa a los cuales no debe descuidar, necesitaba idear un mejor plan, que estuviera dentro de los límites de su vida laboral.

¿Por que no buscar a alguien que se encargue de eso? ¡Si! Esa es una magnifica idea, ese alguien seguirá a Orochimaru día y noche, y luego se lo informará a ella ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes?

Ahora, la tarea era encontrar a ese alguien…

Se hundió en su silla y suspiró, estaba cansada y eso que el día apenas empezaba, cerró los ojos por unos segundos y bostezó.

Su localizador comenzó a sonar, lo revisó y vio que era una emergencia en la habitación 215.

-¿Ahora que?- se levantó y corrió a la salida del laboratorio, y antes de salir de su casa, se dirigió a la planta alta a avisarle a Sakura y dejarla a cargo de sus 2 chicos, ellos no eran agresivos con ella, así que no había problema, de lo único que debía ocuparse su hija era de mantenerlos separados por el momento, luego trabajarían en la convivencia, entre los 3. si, Sakura debía aprender a convivir con Kiba… y eso no iba a ser para nada fácil.

-¡Sakura!- llamó a la puerta de su habitación, tocó un par de veces y al ver que su hija no contestó, ella misma abrió, le pareció extraño que su hija no estuviese allí.

-Si ¿que sucede ma'?- escuchó la voz de su hija a sus espaldas, volteo a verla y se dio cuenta de que esta salía de la habitación de sasuke, aunque no le pareció para nada extraño, pues Sakura venía con una cesta de ropa sucia en su mano.

Nada sospechosa…

-escucha, tengo una emergencia- Sakura la miraba con serenidad- tu estas a cargo ahora…- su hija sonrío.

-De acuerdo ¿pero te tardarás?- preguntó interesada.

-No lo se Sakura…- contestó algo apresurada- debo irme…- dicho esto, le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y se dispuso a ir al hospital.

-Cuídate ma'…- susurró.

La Dra. Salió de la casa y subió rápidamente a su auto estacionado frente a su casa poniéndolo en marcha hacia el hospital.

Al llegar allá, una de las pasantes le explicó lo que pasaba… uno de sus pacientes más nuevos, sufrió una sobredosis de droga.

¿Como se drogó? Al hacerse esa pregunta el Dr. Orochimaru, pasó por su lado, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Buenos días Dra. Haruno…- habló lentamente mirándola a los ojos y luego seguir su camino. Ella no contestó, solo lo miró con recelo.

Luego entró al área de emergencia… hoy sería un largo día.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura vio como su madre se fue de su casa al hospital, iba a quedarse sola en la casa con esos dos chicos, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, suspiró y luego sonrío al saber que al menos estaría otro rato a solas con "su sasuke".

-"¡_Que pervertida soy!"-_ pensó

Su mirada se posó en la cesta que traía entre manos, así que decidió llevarla abajo para lavarla, y luego de eso cocinaría el desayuno de los dos chicos, Sasuke y Kiba…

Curiosamente al pensar en ese chico, ya no sentía esa fea sensación de molestia y dolor, al parecer no sintió nada, y eso era realmente bueno ¿no?

Bajó las escaleras procurando no tropezarse con ningún escalón… una vez cumplido su cometido, fue a lavar la ropa, descargándola en la lavadora, luego de eso se fue a la cocina y preparar algo para el desayuno… Rámen…

Una vez que la lavadora marcó el final del lavado y secado de la ropa, Sakura la sacó de esta… luego sirvió la comida en dos platos encima de una bandeja para luego subir a llevárselo a los chicos.

Subió las escaleras, con toda la calma posible, no quería derramar ni un poco de esto, al llegar arriba sana y salva(la comida) suspiró aliviada y sonrío divertida.

Primero le llevaría la comida a Kiba, luego a Sasuke.

Tocó un par de veces, pero nadie contestó, volvió a tocar, esta vez más fuerte y nada, así que a regañadientes, decidió entrar por su cuenta.

Al hacerlo, se encontró con una sorpresita.

Kiba acababa de salir de la ducha, estaba en toalla, su pecho goteaba agua que venía de su cabello, aunque lo negara, y valla que lo hacía, se veía realmente guapo, ese pensamiento la hizo sonrojar… pues Kiba en ese estado, le hizo recordar la desnudez de cierto pelinegro, el cual había estado así frente a sus ojos mas de una vez.

Kiba sonrió a medio lado al ver la reacción de la chica, sabia que ella aun sentía algo por él, estaba más que seguro de eso.

_Que gran equivocación kiba…_

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó pasando otra toalla que traía en sus manos por sus mojados cabellos.

Sakura al escuchar su voz, reaccionó, borrando de su mente al "sasuke semidesnudo".

-Tu desayuno…- dijo seriamente pasando por su lado y dejando el tazón en su mesita de noche….

-Sakura…- llamó lentamente, quiso acercarse a ella, pero Sakura antes de que el llegara donde ella estaba, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de esa incómoda habitación…

Frunció el ceño al recordar, que su "amiga" Ino había acabado con su vida en este mismo lugar…

Salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo cerrando la puerta tras su cuerpo… dando un suspiro de alivio al hacerlo

Esta habitación si que le traía amargos recuerdos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se había quedado sentado en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes de que fuesen interrumpidos por esa mujer.

Tenía el ceño fruncido ¡como le molestaba que ella no estuviera con él! Y ahora se tarda ¿que estará haciendo?

Se levantó de golpe de la cama y se encaminó a paso rápido a la puerta, la iba a buscar, no soportaba estar ni un segundo lejos de ella.

Abrió la puerta bruscamente, e intentó salir, pero al hacerlo tropezó levemente con la culpable de su desesperación.

Ella lo miraba con curiosidad y sorpresa, se veía realmente hermosa frente a sus ojos.

-Oh- río divertida- me asustaste…- lo miró fijamente, él tenia el ceño fruncido- ¿Que?- miró a ambos lados.

-¿Por que tardaste tanto?- preguntó molesto. Ella se sorprendió con la pregunta, luego frunció el ceño.

-¿Por que me tarde?- dijo molesta- tal vez por esto- alzó un poco la bandeja para que el mirase la comida.

Él desvió su mirada, en sus mejillas se podía ver un leve sonrojo.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo…- susurró.

-¿El desayuno?- preguntó incrédula, él la miró con el ceño fruncido, mas ella soltó una pequeña carcajada- Solo Bromeaba…- dijo entre risas- ¿Vas a dejarme entrar?- lo miró curiosa.

Él se hizo a un lado, dándole espacio para que ella pudiese pasar.

-espero que te guste…- puso la bandeja en la mesita de noche-Es Rámen…- exclamó alegre. Él solo se acercó lentamente a la cama y se sentó- ¿No comerás?- preguntó desilusionada.

-No tengo hambre…- se dejó caer cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza.

-"¿Es lo único que sabe decir?"- se preguntó-De acuerdo…- lo miró con el ceño fruncido- Si no comes, entonces me iré- infló las mejillas como una niña pequeña, eso lo divirtió un poco mas no dijo nada, solo la miró con una ceja levantada.

-Bien…- se sentó de nuevo- Solo un poco- ella sonrió emocionada y le pasó el tazón de rámen al chico, el cual comenzó a comer poco a poco y sin ganas, aunque luego de una probada, pareció gustarle, pues comió un poco más rápido.

Ella lo miraba detenidamente, luego recordó algo que a ella le pareció muy gracioso.

_No me moveré de aquí hasta que comas._

Antes ella obligaba al chico a comer, y él lo hacía solo para que ella se fuera… ahora es todo lo contrario…

El la miró y notó que sonreía de nuevo.

-¿De que te ríes?- preguntó dejando de comer, Sakura salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que?- preguntó despistada, el la miraba con seriedad- de nada…- sonrío nerviosa.

Él al parecer había terminado de comer, pero…

-¿No comerás mas?- preguntó mirando el tazón del chico.

-No…- respondió secamente.

-Pero, ni siquiera comiste la mitad…- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Te dije que no tengo hambre…- dijo como si nada.

-Pero, deberías comer mas, no es…

-Sakura…- regañó, haciendo que la chica se callara al escuchar nuevamente su nombre salir de él.

Ella desvió nerviosa la mirada y mordió su labio inferior, luego jugó con sus dedos.

Él bajó la mirada al piso nervioso, aunque en realidad se sentía bien decir su nombre, quería decirlo una y otra vez, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de ellos, demasiado incómodo para su gusto. Sakura quería cambiar de conversación, debía cambiar pues estaba más que nerviosa, y que mejor manera que romper el hielo, pues el silencio no la estaba ayudando para nada.

-Sasuke…- dijo aun jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Que?- preguntó mirando el piso.

-¿te gustaría estudiar?- lo miró. Él la miró a ella, un poco sorprendido.

-¿estudiar?

-Si… deberías estudiar conmigo- habló animada- seria increíble- se enderezó para mirarlo.

-No quiero…- dijo secamente.

-Tu nunca quieres nada- frunció el ceño.- vamos sasuke, así te recuperas y estudias a la vez…- trataba de convencerlo.

-No…- fue lo único que dijo desviando su mirada.

-Por favor…- lo miró con ojos de gato. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, dio un suspiro de resignación ¿quien se resiste a esa mirada? Estaba claro que él no.

-Está bien- dijo a regañadientes. Ella ahogó un gritito de emoción en su garganta y sonrió complacida.

-Entonces empezaremos este mismo sábado- habló emocionada. Sasuke solo asintió, luego le dio el tazón a Sakura para que lo colocara en la mesita de nuevo.

-Oye Sasuke ¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?- preguntó de repente, él la miró y luego volteo a otra parte.

-¿por que lo preguntas?- volvió a verla.

-Quiero saber mas de ti…- dijo sinceramente mirando al frente.

-Pues… ya pasó…- posó su mirada en la nada.

-¿En serio?- ella lo miró sorprendida- ¿Cuando?- preguntó interesada. El dio un suspiro, no le gustaba hablar de él, pero ella lo estaba preguntando, y él no podía negarse a ella.

-Pues…- ella lo miraba atentamente- La semana pasada…- susurró mas ella lo escuchó.

-¿Que? ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?- frunció el ceño.

-¿por que hacerlo? es ridículo- contestó secamente mirándola.

-Tal vez… oye ¿puedo darte un obsequio?- dijo animada- mañana iremos al centro comercial y…

-¿Por que no me lo das ahora?- dijo con voz seductora en el oído de la chica, ella se puso nerviosa.

-Pero no tengo nada…- respondió sin mirarlo

-Sabes lo que quiero…- ella lo miró confundida- ya te lo dije, no me hagas repetirlo- ella sonrió nerviosa y él se acercó mas a ella y comenzó a besarla en los labios, de una manera torturante y apasionada, ella sonreía entre el beso.

Si, ella sabe lo que él quiere, y es a ella…

Sus besos, viajaron nuevamente por el rostro de ella hasta llegar a su delgado cuello, mordisqueando y chapándolo, eso le sacó varios suspiros a la chica.

Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la elevó un poco para acomodarla en la cama, cuando la acostó él se posesionó sobre ella.

Volvió a besarla, apretando con su mano derecha el pecho izquierdo de la chica. No pensaba ni quería esperar más, así que se deshizo de la camisa de Sakura, la cual no traía sostén en ese momento.

Comenzó a morder esos rosáceos pezones que lo volvían loco. Sakura dio un pequeño gemido y enredó sus dedos en el cabello del chico, quien se encargaba de torturarla mordiendo y chupando sus pezones.

El chico le quitó el short que traía ella y sin esperar metió su mano en la intimidad de la chica, ella apretó un poco las piernas al sentir dos de sus dedos en su vagina.

Él sonrió a medio lado al sentir a la chica estremecerse ante sus caricias.

Lo que ella no se esperaba era que Sasuke bajase su cabeza hasta su vajina y allí comenzar a…

-Espera…- apretó sus piernas y trató de alejar al chico de su intimidad, pero en vez de hacerlo, lo apretó más a ella.

Él introdujo su lengua en la intimidad de la chica, eso la estaba volviendo loca, era una sensación nueva y excitante para ella.

-Sas..Sasuke…- decía mientras gemía… el chico hundió mas su cabeza en ella, eso le sacó otro fuerte gemido.

Él movía lentamente su lengua en esa cavidad, torturando placenteramente a Sakura, quien sentía que llegaría al clímax.

Y sin más llegó al orgasmo, el cual seria el primero de esa mañana. Apretó fuertemente sus pies y arqueó su espalda, definitivamente había sido maravilloso, él se levantó solo un poco para verla, ella tenia los ojos cerrados, se veía tan bella.

Se quitó rápidamente los pantalones y la camisa, quedando así en boxers y comenzó a besarla desde el vientre hasta sus pechos, donde se deleitó nuevamente con estos.

Ella gemía de excitación, era increíble lo que sentía cuando él la besaba de esta manera.

Él subió hasta sus labios de nuevo, ahogando cualquier gemido de la chica, ella no aguantaba, quería que él la hiciera suya de nuevo, así que bajó sus manos por el pecho del chico hasta llegar al pliegue de su boxer, para quitárselo de una, Sasuke se separó solo un poco de ella para sonreír a medio lado.

Una vez que ella se deshizo de esa molesta prenda, tomó con su mano el miembro del chico, moviendo su mano arriba y abajo, haciendo que Sasuke gimiera roncamente.

Ella seguía con sus movimientos, volviendo loco al chico, él la detuvo antes de que ella terminara con su orgullo.

-Hazlo… ahora- decía entre gemidos- hazme tuya… Sasuke- enrolló sus piernas con la cintura del chico.

Él sonrío al escuchar a Sakura decir eso, así que sin más, acomodó entre sus piernas e introdujo poco a poco su miembro en la intimidad de ella, la cual estaba lista para él.

Entró en ella con cuidado, y ella se estremecía más y más al sentirlo mas profundo en su interior.

Él comenzó a moverse primero suave y calmado, Sakura dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, gimiendo y cerrando los ojos. Luego ella movió sus caderas indicándole al chico que lo hiciera más rápido, y como si se tratase de una orden, él comenzó a moverse rápido, entrando y saliendo de ella, entraba hasta lo más profundo para luego salir y volver a adentrarse.

Eso la excitaba más y más, él la tomó por las caderas para acercarla más a su cuerpo, moviéndola a su antojo.

Ambos gemían y jadeaban fuertemente, sentían que ya venía el clímax… estaba cerca.

Sasuke la penetraba lo más fuerte que podía, sentía que ya terminaría y así fue, ambos llegaron al tan deseado orgasmo.

Sakura se aferró a él y él a ella, dando un largo gemido. Él se corrió en el interior de la chica, una sensación irreal, el chico se dejó caer sobre ella.

Ambos cuerpos estaban sudados y exhaustos, con las respiraciones entrecortadas, sin embargo…

A Sakura, le llegó una pregunta a su cabeza.

-Sasuke…- dijo con dificultad, al estar cansada y al tenerlo a él encima de ella.

-¿mmm?- se hizo a un lado para acostarse.

-En que… ¿En que sentido… me quieres…?- preguntó mirando al techo. Él se quedó unos buenos minutos en silencio, haciendo que Sakura lo mirara- Sasuke, en que…

-En… Todos los sentidos…- respondió seriamente, sorprendiendo a la chica de sobremanera… sonrío ampliamente al escucharlo, luego se acercó a él para abrazarlo fuertemente.

_Definitivamente se sentía dichosa de ser correspondida._

_Dichosa al escuchar esas hermosas palabras que él dijo._

_Sin embargo._

_Lo que ninguno de los dos amantes sabia…_

_Era que alguien los había estado escuchando, del otro lado de la puerta…_

_Continuara…_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Nos leemos en la contiii_

_Las amoooooooo_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
